The Prankster's Secret Crush
by thewolfgurlgleek
Summary: George likes Hermione. He cant tell his brother or anyone in his family out of fear. will he tell Hermione? Will she like him back? Most important, will their relationship cause discord in the Weasley family and more importantly, between Fred and George? COMPLETE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! What some of you may not know is, beside my twilight interest, I will always, first and foremost be a Harry Potter fanatic! I need a way to keep Harry Potter alive in other ways then just reading the books and watching the movies! This is my way of reliving it in a manner of using all my favorite characters (which is lucky for this story because the majority of my favorites are the Weasley family). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and ask for more! This is my first Harry Potter fic as well as first George/Hermione so be nice please! Enjoy! Btw this will be a multichapter story!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Harry Potter! The woman that I worship and thank for this masterpiece everyday (a.k.a J.K. Rowling) is the genius behind it all!**

**GPOV: **I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement! Dad got us all tickets to see this year's annual Quidditch World Cup! This year was Ireland vs. Bulgaria (sadly, England didn't make it through the deciding match, an embarrassment, they are.)But, since both teams in the cup this year had some of the best players in the world, it was bound to be the ultimate match.

Bill had come home from Egypt, and Charlie from Romania to go with us. Percy had even taken off of his new job at the Ministry of Magic (which is big, because since he got the job, he doesn't like to come home, and when he does come, his boss is all he talks about. I expect that he's only being a kiss up so he can get promoted to head assistant or whatever but with Percy, we never know).

Ron's friends, Harry and Hermione were coming along as well, seeing as we had a few extra tickets thanks to dad pulling a few strings at the Ministry. (Dreamy sigh) Hermione. She was so beautiful. I had fallen in love with her. Even though I was two years older than her and all and she was a bookworm and I was a rowdy prankster and all but I just couldn't seem to help myself. I don't know how any of this happened, or why, or when but it did. I, George Weasley, had fallen in love with Hogwarts' biggest bookworm. Not even my twin brother knew of my deep affection for Hermione. Nobody did. Ron would probably murder me. Not that I cared, but I just couldn't help myself.

I have a plan. What I needed to do was impress her. Not with pranks that I knew would annoy her and make her hate me. Instead I would do so with knowledge and little romantic things and things that would make her laugh. I loved to hear her laugh.

But I would have to be discreet in carrying out such a plan. I didn't want anyone to know. Especially not Fred. Don't get me wrong, I love Fred. We're as close as twin brothers could be, joined at the hip. We never leave each other's sides and you rarely see one of us without the other. We tell each other everything and keep it between us if needed, which is most of the time.

Telling him this though… I don't think he'll understand. He thinks of Hermione as Ron's best friend, the girl he has a crush on but shows her by arguing with her (I could only hope she didn't reciprocate those feelings for him), he thinks of her as a stick in the mud that ruins all the fun. Lately, whenever he says that, I feel like tearing him to shreds. I hated hiding things from him. Especially _these _kinds of things. Things that included _girls. _We had never kept crushes from one another before, and doing it now was downright painful. But it _had _to be done. For now, at the very least.

**FPOV: **Something was _seriously _wrong with George. He's been acting rather odd lately. He was fumbling and lately seems to be going into a daze after a few minutes of doing anything. It takes me _forever _to snap him out of it. I hate it when he does it whenever we are in the midst of discussing our latest pranks or inventions. Which by the way, is his favorite topic. I don't like that he's hiding things from me. He never hides _anything _from me. I need to get to the bottom of this. Even if I die in the process. You can't hide forever, George. I _will _find out. I'll swear on Uncle Billius's grave if I have to. It was time for the master of interrogation to come out and play… _You'll regret hiding whatever this is from me, George. _I thought mischievously.

I was also saddened that he would hide anything from me. Even if it _was _horrible. We're twins! Each other's other half. We usually told each other every deep dark secret we have. And never say a word to anyone else if the other doesn't want to. That's why I needed to figure this out. For the sake of our brotherly bond. Our relationship has never been this way before and it never should be, no matter what the circumstances or consequences were horrendous. What was it that he was hiding from me? I needed to figure this out. He knew if he didn't tell me, I would eventually take matters into my own hands. And starting now, that's exactly what I was going to do.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me if you want this to continue or not. If so, I will need 5 reviews to go on soon, at least! And for those of you who are worried that Fred and George have gone all soft and serious, not to worry! You'll see a bunch of their pranking, humor and annoyingness in the next chapters. Tell me what you think! Thanks a Bunch! :)**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took soooo long but here's chapter 2! Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Thank my hero J.K. Rowling for the stories.**

**GPOV: **I was pacing nervously around the kitchen. Hermione had just gotten here and we were going to go and get Harry tomorrow. I was so nervous around her. What was happening to me? Just as I was contemplating my severe perspective change on the angel that was Hermione Granger, my mother walked into the kitchen looking very worried.

"George, dear? Are you alright, darling?" She asked me.

"Y-y-yeah." She just nodded slowly, assessing me. Deciding not to push it any further (and for that I was grateful) she walked out of the room. _Phew! _I thought. _That was close! _ I had to be more careful. Just then, Hermione came in.

"George, you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

_Just wonderful! _I thought sarcastically. _She's noticed me acting abnormally too! _"Um… yeah, Hermione. I'm great. Thanks." She looked a little skeptical but nodded anyway.

"Oh… Okay, then. I just wanted to tell you that everyone's outside and dinner's ready. She also said to tell you to come out ASAP. Says she doesn't like your lollygagging. But I honestly don't understand what she's talking about. I think you're just a little bit confused about something and tired. Come on, let's go out there before she has a fit." She joked, smiling at me.

Nodding, I walked out and felt her walking behind me. I couldn't believe I had an entire conversation with her without freezing up. And she was concerned about why I was acting oddly. How sweet!

When we got outside, I saw the lawn table spread out for dinner. Fred spotted me and flagged me down. Noticing that next to him on his left side of him there was an empty seat and next to that seat there was another empty seat, Fred patted the chair next to him. I ran over to where he was and opened up the seat next to mine and stood behind it.

Hermione looked at me for a moment, blushed and sat down. I then, pushed in her chair and went to sit in my own.

"Thank you for being such a gentleman, George." Hermione said warmly. That compliment filled my heart with joy. She thought of me as a gentleman.

"Anytime." I smiled and I even winked at her and she blushed even redder. How adorable!

I turned around in my chair and almost fell out from jumping back in shock and a slight twinge of fear when I saw Fred, eyebrows raised, giving me an inquisitive look. I just shrugged and turned around, avoiding further accusation. Had he figured it out? Boy, I sure hope not.

**HPOV: **George was being so… gentlemanly. It was strange, yet wonderful. And it didn't hurt to have him being so kind to me. He _was _devilishly handsome. _Wait a minute? What am I saying? I can't like George! He's Ron's brother for heaven's sake! Well, he'll have to deal with it! _As my inner battle raged on, I thought, _well, this is gonna be an interesting get together! _

**FPOV: **This is getting _beyond _creepy! Since when was my brother so nice to Hermione? Something was going on. I watched as dinner went on. As I watched them talk and laugh together and watch my twin completely ignore me I thought, _confrontation time. _

When dinner was over, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, George? Can we talk in private?" He turned to me, chuckling and red faced.

"Okay, sure Fred." He turned around and muttered, "one sec" to Hermione and she giggled and nodded. What was that about? I then, let George to our room on the third floor landing and closed the door.

"What's up, Fred?" He asked me, nervously. As if he didn't know why I was doing this.

"What's going on, George?" I asked. "What are you hiding from me?"

**A/N: Sorry, cliffy! But what do **_**you guys **_**think is gonna happen? Tell me in a review! Love you guys you're all totally awesome readers and it warms my heart to know you all enjoy my stories.**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here's chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long I just wanted to make this chapter an extra special one for you guys! Hope it was worth the wait! Review!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was, never will be.**

**GPOV: **This was it. I was a dead man. If he had figured this out, well I was darned! _Please tell me this isn't happening! _I thought to myself desperately.

After he closed the door to our room, he turned around, took a deep breath, and threw his hands up in the air saying, "What the _heck _is going on with you, George?" a hint of exasperation in his tone. "You keep hiding things from me. That's not okay. What's up, George?" he sat beside me on the bed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't wanna lie to him anymore… But I had to. He wouldn't understand. Finally I said, "Nothing's wrong, Fred. Really." He looked at me questioningly. "Look, I've gotta go. I… told mom I'd help her with the dishes." Before he could respond, I walked out of the room. I knew I shouldn't have lied to him but he would never understand my feelings for Hermione. I wished I could tell him.

As I walked into the kitchen and saw my mother standing there, I cleared my throat and she turned to look at me. "George, dear?" she said. "What is it?" I grinned and asked, "Can't I help my beautiful mother with the dishes and ease her burden?" She looked shocked, but at the same time, pleased. "You never have before. What's gotten into you, darling? You're not acting like yourself at all. Is something wrong?" mum asked me worriedly, setting down the dishes, taking my hand and seating us both across from each other at the table.

I suppose telling mum wouldn't be _too _bad. She might even be able to tell me what to do. "Mum, I'm in love." I told her. Her eyes filled with tears and she grinned hugely. "Oh, my darling! I always _knew _this day would come soon! Georgie, my boy, _in love!" _She clapped her hands enthusiastically and pulled me into a soft hug, kissing my cheek. "Well then, darling who's the lucky girl?" she asked fondly.

"Mum, I haven't exactly told her, or anyone else yet. Not even Fred. So _please _don't say anything! Not even to dad, alright?" She nodded, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath before speaking. "It's… Hermione.

Mum's face broke into a large grin and she said, "Oh, dear she's a lovely girl! But doesn't Ron…" she trailed off. "Yes. Please, don't tell anyone, mum. Especially Fred, he won't understand. He thinks she's just a stick in the mud. I hate it when he calls her that. It hurts me both to hear it, and to say it even more. I love her so much and I want to tell her. But I don't know how to do it without Fred knowing. I need your help, mum. Please. What do I do?" I sure was desperate. Asking my mother of all people for help with my love life. Or lack of, therefore.

She seemed to sincerely contemplate the scenario before her before saying, "I promise I won't say anything before you're ready. Even though I don't normally condone lying to family. As for what you should do to tell her, why don't you pull her aside at the Quidditch World Cup and just… Tell her how you feel. You never know, she may feel the same way about you too, dear."

Mum smiled at me warmly. All I did was shake my head and say, "No, that's impossible. She probably wants someone smart, her own age… Like Ron. _(Not that I think he's smart but I won't say that aloud.)_" It was her turn to shake her head. "Oh, George, honey. You are so much more than you can see. You _are _smart. Handsome as well. I wouldn't underestimate your ability to charm Hermione. Take a chance."

She got up and kissed my cheek, telling me to go to bed and get some rest while doing so. In a weird way, my mum was right. I should ask Hermione out. I would, at the world cup. Fred and the stupid consequences be darned. I loved her and I needed to tell her.

As I entered the room, Fred asked me, "So, what were you and mum talking about, huh?" he sounded suspicious. "Nothing, okay? I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night." He looked a little shocked as he muttered, "good night." And turned out the light. Thank god I didn't have to deal with him until tomorrow.

**FPOV: **George was asleep within minutes. I didn't know what he and mum had been talking about downstairs but I knew it had something to do with what he was hiding from me. That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy… it was time for the emergency operation… it was time to spy on my brother.

**A/N: Okie dokie everyone that was chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed! Do you think Fred will find out? Tell me in a review! I'll be updating very soon and I'm not kidding this time! Keep reading and thank you guys for being the most amazing group of readers ever! And this is only my third story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of love,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my little Dumble-Dorks! Sorry for the long wait but chapter 4 is here now! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just twisting the plot to my desire for enjoyment!**

**GPOV: **We had just picked Harry up from his Aunt and Uncle's house in muggle London. They overreacted just because Fred and I slipped Harry's big pig of a cousin, Dudley a bit of our Ton-Tongue-Toffee. His tongue grew up to four feet long, that's it. Nothing major. Muggles had absolutely no sense of humor.

When dad got back to the burrow he began to scold us on being so irresponsible. And Hermione was watching! And, not only was she watching, she was watching _me! _That was just peachy! Now she'll never wanna go out with me! She'll think I'm still an idiot who can't be sensitive and only wants to create trouble. Mum came down looking angry when she'd heard what we had done to Dudley. I really didn't want to hear the lecture right now. _Especially _not in front of Hermione.

Thankfully, mum seemed to notice the look of distress on my face, so she breathed deeply, the red in her face going down just a touch and said, "Arthur, I think the boys really did _drop _the candy. And besides, the boy's alright so I say just let it go." Dad looked shocked at what she said, Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked like they couldn't believe their ears, Hermione looked amazed (which looked adorable on her by the way), and Fred… well he was in a state of mental shock.

I however, shot my mother a grateful look and grinned at her. She smiled at me warmly and quickly winked. That made the blood rush to my cheeks, making them the same color as my hair. Seeing as nobody was recovered from mum's abnormal behavioral swing, nobody saw our little exchange. When they all recovered, they walked out of the kitchen. Dad to the shed, Ginny and Hermione to Ginny's room, Harry and Ron to Ron's room, and I could've sworn I heard Fred mutter something about, 'need to tell Percy about this' when he sauntered lazily up the stairs towards Percy's bedroom.

That left me and mum. "Thanks for that one, mum." I told her gratefully. "You're perfectly welcome, dear. Just don't always expect me to bail you out when you're in a sticky situation like that in front of her. You need to learn to handle things like this yourself." I nodded, expecting that. She was right. I needed to pull myself together. I couldn't _always _count on mum. No matter how much I loved her.

"So…" she said. "When are you going to tell her?" Mum was being nosy. But I couldn't blame her. It was in her motherly nature to poke her way into my love life. I thought about her question for a moment before answering. "At the world cup. Where there'll be less of a chance at being interrupted by Ron or Fred." Mum nodded, as though she thought that was a good idea.

"Good for you, dear. But when you get back here on Sunday you _must _tell me everything. I promise when you do I still won't say anything if you don't want me to. I'll keep my word even though I hate lying to the rest of the family. Your father's been wondering why you've been having such an odd attitude lately. I told him it was some teenage thing that was probably best we leave you alone to cope with. That's only partially true, though." I nodded my head and told my mother I would tell her everything when we got back on Sunday before I went outside to set the table for dinner.

**RPOV: **"Harry, I'm telling you! Something's seriously wrong with Hermione! She keeps smiling and sighing and humming and singing! I just don't get it!" I ranted to my best friend as we sat on my bed catching up. "Ron," he said placating me. "I'm positive Hermione's fine. She's probably just excited about the new term. You know her, always so obsessed with school and homework and all that rubbish." Harry was probably right. But I still thought something was going on. It was probably nothing though.

**HPOV: **Sigh. George. He was just so darn adorable! I needed to tell him how I felt. I would. At the world cup tomorrow. And I would _not _chicken out.

**A/N: Okay then, everyone! That was chapter 4! I promise George will tell Hermione in the next chapter which, if you guys review a lot, should be up tomorrow! Review please! Thanks for reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Never fear chapter 5 is here! I just wanna say I am overwhelmed by all the wonderful reviews! They all make me so happy I wanna cry! I'm actually gonna dedicate this chapter to all of you who have this alerted, favorite, reviewed or even have just clicked on this story! But a very special thank you to my reviewer, pencilslol for motivating me to get this chapter up even faster! Your review warmed my heart! Anyway, everyone enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights belong to my hero J.K. Rowling.**

**FPOV: **George was acting oddly this morning. Dad had made us get up extra early so we could meet Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. He was stuttering and tripping over his own feet while he was getting dressed this morning. I dismissed it as drowsiness. But he was behaving abnormally even at breakfast. What in the name of Dumbledore was he up to? Mum was shooting him knowing and understanding looks and smiles. Every time she did so George would take a deep breath and nod.

Mum knew what he was hiding. And she wasn't telling me, or anyone else for that matter. She was the peacemaker in the family. Not the type to lie for her own son! She, in fact _detested _lying! Especially amongst the family! What could George be hiding that was so big that he even got mum to lie for him?

I wasn't going to spy on him after all. But only because he was my brother and I didn't wanna ruin our relationship because of a stupid thing that I had to spy on him for. Seeing as we were twins and born only one minute apart, we were relatively close and we told each other _everything._ I didn't understand why this secret was so much different from the others. Even if I wasn't going to spy on him, that didn't mean I wasn't going to question him enough that he was _forced _to tell me. I loved the guy but I was his brother and I deserved to know. Most certainly above the rest of the family trust- wish.

**GPOV: **I was _really _nervous at breakfast. What if Hermione rejected me? What if she hated me for causing her all that trouble over the years and now suddenly have fallen for her? I was shaking inside _and _out and I'm almost certain Fred could tell something was going on. But I prayed that for once, he would attempt to remain ignorant about my personal life. I loved him but was a pain at times. We were now walking to our portkey which would take us to the world cup. Fred was immersed in a heated conversation about who was gonna win the match. I decided it was time to tell Hermione.

I walked back a bit to meet her. "H-h-h-hey Hermione?" I asked sheepishly. Probably visibly shaking right now. "Y-y-y-yes, George? What is it?" she stuttered right back. She never stuttered. What was that? I told her I needed to tell her something at the same time she told me the same thing. We counted to three and said together, "I really, _really _like you." We both looked at each other, shocked at what had just happened. "Hermione? will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her. She grinned and nodded. I gave her a tight squeeze around the shoulders when nobody was looking and we took hold of the portkey and sped towards our destination.

**HPOV: **I couldn't believe it! George liked me too! And he wanted me to be his girlfriend! I was so happy! I had the best boyfriend in the entire world! The problem was no one could find out!

**A/N: So did it live up to your expectations? :) I sure hope so! Reviews please! And I should have some more time to update cuz im finally on spring break!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 6! I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I did. But I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**GPOV: **The Irish won the World Cup! And I had the girl of my dreams! Life was totally perfect. We were all celebrating in our tent. I caught Hermione staring at my pathetic dancing with an affectionate look in her eye. All the while trying to be discreet about it. How sweet! When I was positive nobody was looking our way, I shot her a flirtatious wink. I saw her stifling a giggle.

Just as I was about to go sit by her, a loud crash and a storm of screams rushed to our ears from the outside. We all went outside to see what was going on only to find the Death Eaters rampaging about the camp. Dad told us all to go back to the portkey as quick as possible staying in small groupings. Me, Fred, and Ginny and Ron, Harry, and Hermione. As much as I wished I could protect Hermione at that moment, I knew my sister was my main priority. Fred and I ran Ginny away from the scene as quick as possible with only one last glance at the others. Please let Hermione be alright by the time we get there!

About twenty minutes later we were all safe at the portkey waiting for news on the battle that was still blazing down at the campsite. Then suddenly, Ginny pointed out that Hermione was missing. As soon as the words came out of her mouth I took off running in the direction of the campsite ignoring all the agonized screams of "GEORGE!" from behind me. I had to find my love before one of those nasty Death Eaters did.

**HPOV (Hermione): **I was so terrified right now. They were torturing muggle-borns out there. Malfoy had knocked me unconscious when we entered the forest and the boys hadn't noticed. I wished George were here to save me. Better than that, I hoped he was safe. Away from all of the chaos. Where no one can hurt him.

But my prayers for a rescue from my prince charming were answered when I heard a beautiful voice calling "HERMIONE? WHERE ARE YOU?" getting closer and closer to me. That voice belonged to my George. Just then, I felt someone standing above my form, which was crumpled on the ground. And I just knew it was him because the next thing I heard was him whispering, "Hermione? Love, are you alright?" he scooped me up, cradling me in his arms as I nodded my head weakly. The last thing I heard was him telling me that it was alright and that we were going to the portkey where we would be safe. And then I drifted off into unconsciousness once again.

**FPOV: ** Dad had just met us at the portkey telling us that one of the Death Eaters had put the Dark Mark up on display for the camp just a few minutes ago. I guess we were all too preoccupied worrying whether or not George and Hermione were alright. When we informed dad of what George had gone to do, his face was a mixture of both shock and hopelessness. It was as though he thought they'd both be dead by now.

We just sat for a while in silence, praying for them to be okay until we heard the slight rustle of grass behind us. It was George! And he was carrying a sleeping Hermione! They were both alive! Now that all the panic was over… I began to wonder why _he _had rushed to her aid so quickly. But before I had time to ask, dad had hoisted Hermione onto his back and we were all grabbing onto the portkey to head home.

As we walked up the road to our house, we saw mum running down the field toward us crying and screaming to see if we were alright. After she was reassured completely she brought the injured Hermione into the house and up to her room to heal her, calling for George to follow her up. Why on earth would she need _George _of all people to help her?

**MPOV (Molly): **I was so anxious when I heard about the Death Eater attack at the World Cup! What if Arthur and the kids weren't safe? What would I do then? I shuddered at the thought, relieved when they all arrived home safely. As I took Hermione upstairs to heal her, I called George up because I knew he would be an emotional wreck. I was also interested in how his confession to her turned out.

"So dear, how did it go between you and Hermione?" I asked him when were safe inside the room out of the earshot of others. All it took was my son's awestruck grin to send me crying and laughing into his arms. My beautiful boy was going to be happy! He finally had someone special in his life that he loved more than anything. And I couldn't be happier for either of them. So I continued to heal her, for his sake. And because I wanted to congratulate them both together, of course.

**A/N: So what did you think of me throwing Molly's point of view in there? Good, Bad? Give me your thoughts. Remember, more reviews will make you find out the out the outcome of the next chapter faster! REVIEW PLEASE! Love you guys, you're the best readers EVER!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys Chapter 7 ahoy! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter! How many times can I say it?**

**This Chapter is dedicated to: dragongirl2101 because your review made me smile and made me want to write faster for you! Thank you!**

**HPOV (Hermione): **I woke up feeling slightly groggy. I had no idea where I was at all until I noticed that this was a room in the Weasley house. Probably Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's because it's the only room in the house I'd never been in before. Suddenly, I notice a tall, red-headed figure sitting at my side with worried, apprehensive eyes. It didn't take a genius to know it was George.

I smiled at him and said, "I'm alright." And truly I was. I'd be alright as long as he was around. He dabbed a washcloth at my forehead and looked at him like he'd grown a second head out of the blue. Noticing my odd expression he smiled and whispered "just making sure, love." Under his breath. I swear I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend even if I tried.

**GPOV: **I was so glad that Hermione was alright that I could sing! I wouldn't though. Just because I sound like a cat getting lashed by the Womping Willow when I do. We talked and laughed and just learned things about each other for a while. I made mental notes of everything she told me and was fascinated by everything I heard. Just as I worked up the courage to kiss her, mum poked her head inside the door. Darn it!

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter was really short but it's my third update in a row tonight so I'm very tired. I promise I'll do better tomorrow! Anyone here a fan of the Hunger Games? If so, leave me a review, or PM me if you like the idea of a fanfic with Peeta and Katniss coming home as a couple and an extremely jealous Gale battling for Katniss's heart? Review please! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well hello everyone! Here's chapter 8! I hope you guys like it a lot!**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Dragongirl2101 (because I thought you deserved a longer chapter than the one I gave you!) :) and to everyone else that has even clicked on this story! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.**

**GPOV: **Mum eyed the two of us curiously. "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?" Mum asked, looking at me. I had a feeling that if I tried to use my voice the words would come out all strangled and high-pitched. So instead of attempting speech I just smiled at my mother and shook my head. She had a smile growing on her face and there was no doubt in my mind what she was about to say.

**MPOV: **Even though George told me I wasn't, I knew I might have just interrupted their very first kiss. But I desperately needed to see them and congratulate them. A smile began to grace my face as I looked in Hermione's direction. I walked over to her and said, "Welcome to the family, dear. I am so glad to know that George will have someone like you to guide him along. And just between you and I, I've always wanted you as a daughter-in-law."

I gave her a warm hug. Her eyes practically overflowed with tears of joy. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'm very glad _you're _the first one to know about George and I. I can only imagine what Ron and Fred would say. Ron cares so much about me even though he sometimes acts like an idiot. He'll probably kill George if he finds out. And Fred…. Oh my goodness only knows how he'll react. He's always referred to me as a stick in the mud, bookworm braniac and makes fun of me. What will he say to George about it? He'd tell him that bookworms and pranksters don't mix and aren't supposed to that's what he'd tell him." She was babbling now.

I felt bad for the poor girl, so afraid of how this would affect us that she could barely focus on her own happiness. I would say something to comfort her, of course. But not quite yet. She wasn't done and I needed to let her get this out of her system. She continued on, "And then I feel so horrible because George thinks he has to lie to his own brother for me! Fred will be so angry with him for not mentioning something as big as this. I mean they _do _tell each other _everything _after all!"

She was sobbing her heart out and George had both arms around her shoulders in a reassuring hug. Although he did have tears of his own running down his face. But I knew it wasn't about lying to his brothers. It was for seeing the girl he loved in such intense pain. I understood perfectly, of course. Arthur would have done the same for me.

After reassuring them both that everything would work itself out for the best, I left the room, emotionally and physically drained. What were we going to do about this?

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that? Well I hope so! So please review! And by the way I have decided that I will do the hunger games fanfic I mentioned! It will be Peeta/Katniss (mostly)! Poor Gale! But it will be up tonight! I haven't decided what the title will be yet so just visit my page and look for the hunger games if you want to read it! It will be up tomorrow night! Anyway review! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long but I had the most horrible writers block EVER! Don't worry its gone now so I'm back and ready to roll! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, got it?**

**GPOV: **It was September 1st and we had all just boarded the Hogwarts Express. Fred and I had gone off to find Lee while Harry, Ron, and Hermione had set off to find a compartment to themselves and possibly find Neville. Ginny… well heaven only knows where she's went. Probably to find her friends who sit who knows where. Hermione and I had shared a loving parting glance as we all went our separate ways on the train. But thankfully, nobody noticed us doing so.

Truth be told, I missed her already even though we had only been apart for five minutes. It was agonizing to be apart from her now. I was always so afraid that without me there, she'd trip and get hurt. She reads so much that it would be highly possible for her to be walking down a corridor somewhere, not see where she was going and trip, hurting herself in the process. I never wanted to repeat what had happened to her at the World Cup. Never. I had fun talking for a while with Fred and Lee but I desperately needed to see my Hermione. So, I sent her an owl.

Then I got up and excused myself to go to the bathroom, claiming I had a stomachache. Then I sat down in the compartment I had told Hermione to meet me at, and waited for her.

**HPOV: **I sat in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny who had shown up a few minutes ago. We made a lot of conversation but the one person's voice who I needed to hear, was George's. I missed him so much already. I sighed sadly but nobody seemed to notice. Just then, a tawny owl flew in and dropped a note in my lap. I opened it and it said,

_Meet me in the empty compartment on the west wing of the train. I need to see you again before I go mad. Be there in five minutes._

_All my love,_

_George_

I giggled and looked up, getting ready to excuse myself and go find the cart of sweets only to find, that everyone was staring at me suspiciously. "Who was that from, Mione?" Ron asked curiously. _Oh, merlin I'm in trouble now. _I thought as I fought to come up with a clever answer to his question. After about a moment of Ron waving his hands in front of my face, checking to see if I was awake, I came up with one. "That was from my cousin. He was telling me about some ridiculous tablecloth my aunt bought at a yard sale. It was a rather amusing story. Now if you'll all excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to go find the sweets cart and maybe punch Malfoy in the nose even harder this time. Anyone want anything form the cart?"

They all shake their heads, rather alarmed and amused by my lie about Malfoy. But since they said nothing else, I excused myself from the compartment and set off to go and find George. **(Pause of about** **five minutes or so…)** As I opened the door to the compartment that George had told me to meet him at, I saw him sitting on the seat and grinning lovingly over at me.

"Hello, love." He sighed happily. "I feel like it's been so long since we last saw each other, but in reality it's only been about twenty minutes now. I'm sorry to take you away from everyone but I wanted to see you so badly." I just gave him a happy smile and said, "it's alright. I know the feeling, believe me. I wanted to see you too. And I wanted to ask you something." He smiled formally and put on overly gentlemanly accent and said, "ask away, my dear." I gave a light laugh (he could be so funny and charming at the same time sometimes). I continued, "now that we're back at Hogwarts it's going to be a lot harder to hide 'us' from everyone at school. Especially since you're a sixth year, _and_ extremely popular. How are we going to pull it off, George?" he smiled sadly at me and said, "we don't have to think about that right now. But I promise we'll figure it out. Now, there's something that I wanted to do a while ago. But mum kept interrupting us with all these questions. Now's the perfect time, though."

And he _finally _leaned in to kiss me for the first time. It was short, but thank goodness because two seconds later Lee walked in saying, "George, what are you doing in-" but he stopped when he noticed our intertwined hands. "George… _what is going on here?" _He blurted out.

Not wanting to be here when this all blew up, I excused myself to leave and left the two alone. Hoping this all wouldn't blow up in our faces.

**GPOV: **Lee and I were left sitting there together after Hermione left hastily. He was asking me now for the _hundredth _time what that was all about. Finally, I began pouring everything out. All about how I had been hopelessly in love with Hermione for the past year and a half, how I felt the need to hide it from my entire family except for my mother, and how I was overjoyed that Hermione and I had gotten together just a few short weeks ago. He was silent all the way through my speech. So when I was done, I waited for _him _to say something. And finally… he did. "Okay, George. I won't tell Fred about this and I'll cover up for you as long as you need me to. But you have to swear to me that you will tell Fred and the rest soon." That was fair enough. "I promise." I told him, honesty ringing through my voice.

With that he clapped me on the back and we went back to our compartment acting as if nothing had happened and he, Fred, and I continued our usual light-hearted, yet annoying banter.

**A/N: Woo! Longest chapter yet, I think! But you guys deserve it for being so sweet and waiting for so long! I promise that you guys won't have to wait so long for another chapter again! Review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and what you think should happen next! As you know, I love reviews and input almost as much as I love you guys for being so awesome! REVIEW and see you soon!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry it's been a while but I got sick! I feel better now, though! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, wouldn't be writing FAN FICTION now would I?**

**FPOV: **George and Lee had been acting extremely strange the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. They kept acting so awkward, like they both knew something I wasn't supposed to know. That's never happened before. And every time I tried to ask one of them what was wrong, they would just glance at each other all nervous and panicky and mutter 'nothing' before hastily changing the subject.

I was positive that my brother was keeping an enormous secret from me now. I know what you're thinking. That I've been saying I've known for sure for a while. But I was never _completely _positive until now. Because now, even Lee knew about it and I didn't. I should know the secret things about my brother before anyone else. And this was hurting me big time.

I'd already been nice about giving my brother his personal space. But now, I wasn't gonna be so nice. I would question him whenever he did something suspicious. And if I put him under enough pressure, he might spill about what was going on. I would ask Lee about it, but it wasn't him I was trying to get to. It was George. And if George wanted a good nightly and daily interrogation from me, well mission accomplished. Because that's what he's gonna get. But first I need to talk to someone to see if they'd noticed the same abnormalities in George that I have. And this is the last person I would usually ever talk to in times like this. But overly desperate times call for overly desperate measures, my friend.

**RPOV: **Harry, Ginny, Hermione (who had finally come back from the bathroom or wherever the heck she'd went) and I were sitting in our compartment chatting happily away. Neville had left about five minutes ago, saying something about a new Herbology book he wanted to show to Professor Sprout. And I should say _almost all of us _were chattering away happily. Hermione, on the other hand was just sighing and staring out at the window.

Wow. Even when she was all focused on something that to me was completely meaningless she looked adorable. I decided that this year I would make my move. I would try and progress us forward to the 'more than friends' stage. And I decided that if I was to start this year, I might as well start now.

I was about to lean in and whisper into her ear when Fred poked his head through the door looking at me. "Ron, may I come in and ask you something?" he asked me sounding nervous. For Fred, that was especially odd.

**A/N: So how do you guys think this is gonna go? How will Hermione react to the situation in front of her? Guesses, opinions, suggestions all put in reviews please! Review and I might post the next chapter by tomorrow! Love you guys! :)**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long but school took its toll on me! Won't happen again, I promise! Now have fun!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Can I own Harry Potter?**

**J.K. Rowling: Absolutely… NOT!**

**Me: Ugh! Fine!**

**RPOV: **Why would Fred need to talk to me? He never really talks to me. Not even at home. So this must be really horrible for him to want to talk to _me _and not George. I nodded my head and motioned my hand for him to come into the compartment. "No, no. Out here, in the hallway if you please." He said quite quickly. His voice sounded strained. Which was out of character for Fred. _Very _out of character for Fred. I just followed him out of the compartment without saying a single word.

As soon as we were out and the doors were shut behind us I asked in a whisper, "What the _heck _is going on, Fred? Why is it so bad that you need to talk to me about it? You never talk to me. Why not George?" so many questions that I had asked. But Fred answered with a simple answer that I had never expected. "Because I need to talk to you about George. He's keeping something from me. I was wondering if he told you anything or if you had seen anything that he was doing that made him look even the least bit suspicious." He inquired.

"Why would you ask me that question, George? He tells me about as much about his life as you do about yours. I don't know anything about what's going on with him any more than you do. The only thing I've seen that was out of the ordinary for him was him staring out the window at home a few weeks ago and sighing like there was something missing. Other than that I don't know anything. Maybe you should ask Ginny."

He looked at me sadly (probably because I didn't have the slightest clue what George was keeping from him) and said, "May you tell her to come out here for me, please? I really need help here." I nodded, going back into the compartment saying, "Gin, Fred needs to talk to you." She nodded and left the compartment, silent and shocked as I was that Fred wanted to speak with us in such a public place. Which left me wondering, _what could George be keeping from Fred to make him come to us desperate for answers?_

**FPOV: **I went over the same story with Ginny as I did with Ron. Except this time I said everything that I had seen. From George acting weird all the way up to what had just happened with me, George, and Lee. After a very long pause, Ginny said, "Well… after thinking it through over and over and over again, judging by all the signs I'm about to say something I never thought I would be able to say… George is in love, Fred. And mum and Lee know about it." Without saying anything else, she walked away, leaving me stunned. George…. In love? No way. There was just no way.

**A/N: Poor, sweet Fred. In denial. What did you think? Please tell me! You guys are really great! I'll update real soon!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! I know two chapters in one day! I'm great right now! But I meant to post the other chapter a couple of days ago but I thought I did and apparently never did! So it's there now! Hope you like both of them!**

**Disclaimer: NO OWNERSHIP WHATSOEVER!**

**FPOV: **Ginny had to be insane! She just had to be! There was absolutely no way that George was in love and had a girlfriend or whatever without telling me! Or would he? That was it! I needed to spy on him now! And luckily enough, the train just stopped. Perfect opportunity to follow my brother around.

As soon as I got off the train, my eyes began searching frantically for George… then at last I found him! He looked lost, like he was looking for something… or some_one_ possibly. Then, as though he found what he was looking for, his eyes lit up brighter than the Great Hall on Christmas Eve. And who I saw next almost made my eyeballs roll out of my head.

Hermione came up out of nowhere, smiling sweetly at him and pecked his cheek. As if that didn't shock me enough, he leaned down and kissed her full on the lips! I was torn between vomiting out whatever the blazes was left in my sick stomach or going over there and decapitating my twin brother so he would end up like Nearly Headless Nick.

How could he date Hermione? How could he be in love with Hermione? How couldn't he tell me that he loved Hermione? Was this why he was acting weird whenever I called her a stick in the mud or a bookworm? Why did he feel as though he couldn't tell me about any of this? Why would he ever lie to me this way? How could he let mum in on all this and she not say a word to any of the rest of us? How did Lee find out?

So many questions were overtaking and flooding my mind. But one thought stood out from all the rest. Confronting my brother. And that was what I would do right now. I let myself be known to the two lovebirds. "Well, well, well, this is a surprise. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, Georgie?" he and Hermione stiffened. They whipped around and stared at me with horror in their eyes. George's eyes also held guilt as I stared at him loathingly and maliciously. "We need to talk." I growled at him.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that was short but I wanted to end with a bang! I promise I'll update soon! Tell me what you thought about the chapter and if you liked it a lot or not that much and opinions on how I can make it better! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the extremely late update! Writer's block and end of the year tests are really getting to me! Please find it in your hearts to forgive me! I'll have much more time to update really soon once I'm on summer break a week from Tuesday! I promise that I will try and update every other day if I can! And thanks to those of who are sticking with me even though I have a horrible update streak right now! I really appreciate it! Now go and enjoy this really detailed chapter with no cliff hangers that I'm writing for you guys as a super BIG apology (I should probably shut up now so you can read)!**

**Disclaimer: Wish I owned it. But I don't. If I did, the series would still be going. :)**

**GPOV: **I was the deadest man on the planet as of right now! I couldn't believe that Fred had just seen that! I couldn't believe that he even had a hunch of what was going on! He looked livid in that second, as though he wanted to put his hands on my throat and squeeze until my face turned purple and I dropped dead.

"We need to talk." He spit at me, a menacing tone to his voice. And for the first time in my entire life, I was absolutely _terrified _of my twin brother. I nodded frantically, having no way to shield my feelings of fear from him. Feeling Hermione's eyes on me, I turned to look at her. The look in her eyes was filled with sadness and apology.

_Why? _I thought. _What are you sorry for? You have no reason to be sorry! I should be, for being a complete idiot and not telling Fred anything! If I had told him it would've made our lives a lot easier! _Unable to speak, I smiled in reassurance, squeezing her hand, leaning down to kiss her before whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, love. I'll be back soon. It'll be okay." I looked up to see Fred staring at me with a look that seemed to be a mix of shock and disgust. As I met his gaze, I followed him to our own carriage, and to my ultimate doom.

**FPOV: **I couldn't believe him! Not only did he have the nerve to lie to me about this whole ordeal, but he had the nerve to give her a snog right in front of me before he came off to explain to me what in the name of Merlin was going on!

I stomped off to the carriages with him right on my heels. But I wasn't stupid. I didn't want the entire school to hear us bickering so as soon as we set foot in the carriage, I put a silencing charm on the thing as well as an invisibility charm, not wishing for anyone to _see _what was about to go down between them either. And I was allowed to, because now they were on school grounds where I was officially allowed to use magic.

As soon as I was positive both had worked, I exploded. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, GEORGE? WE ARE BROTHERS! AND NOT JUST ANY BROTHERS, BUT BROTHERS THAT HAVE ALWAYS BEEN BONDED AT THE HIP AND TOLD EACH OTHER ANYTHING NO MATTER HOW EMBARRASSING AND STUPID IT WAS! EVEN IF WE THOUGHT THE OTHER WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND WE STILL SAID IT AND ACCEPTED ANY TEASING OR DISBELIEF THAT ONE THREW AT THE OTHER! WHERE'S _THAT GUY? THAT'S _MY BROTHER! NOT _THIS _GUY! NOT THE GUY WHO LIED TO ME LIKE I WAS A TEACHER, HIS MOTHER OR A SIMPLE STRANGER! WHAT HAPPENED GEORGE? WHAT HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU NOT TRUST ME THE SAME WAY ANYMORE? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" I had screamed myself breathless.

And then I decided to take in the appearance of my… brother (although why would I call him a brother after all the lying he's done). He had tears flowing down his face like a waterfall. When he spoke, he sounded like something had been yanked out of his body not moments ago.

"You're right, Fred. I had absolutely no excuse for lying to you. I just… thought that you wouldn't like my being with her or fancying her. I thought you would want to break us apart. I love her more than my own life, Fred. She's my everything. I didn't wanna lose her because of some prank that we had potentially concocted for the Slytherins. You have to understand that I never wanted to keep this from you. It tore me apart inside. But… please, Freddie boy… please forgive me… please…" he trailed off begging me. But I wouldn't have any of it. I spoke to him in a voice that was calm, dangerous, pained, and deadly all in one.

"If you kept it from me for this long of a stretch, no matter how long it's been with you two being together and you didn't feel the need to tell me any of it right away at all… then it didn't tear you up inside. And if you think I'd do any of those things if Hermione really made you as happy as you say…" I chuckled mirthlessly. "Well then you obviously don't know me. You may be my twin, George. But… you are not my brother. You've hurt me beyond repair. In fact after this conversation finishes… don't ever speak to me again."

"But Fred…" George begged me-"but I cut him off, chuckling again. "Just wait till Ginny, Harry, and dad find out. They'll probably never speak to you again either. And… oh. My. Lord. Just wait till Ron finds out! He'll most likely skin you on the spot. You know, for you taking the girl of his dreams and all. But don't worry I won't tell them. You'll have to break their hearts yourself. I don't wanna be held responsible for that. And in the meantime… don't utter one word to me or so help me god… I will kill you."

And that's when we pulled up in front of the school. Breaking the charms, I left the carriage and started walking towards the Great Hall. Leaving my broken heart, and my brother, in the abyss.

**A/N: Wow longest chapter for this story yet, I think! Hope you loved it! I know, Fred was being a bit harsh, but it won't be like this between them forever, I swear! I hope this makes up for my lousy updating schedule! Thanks for being the best readers EVER! I love you guys very much! Tell me what you thought about this chapter in a review, please!**

**Thanks for Reading,**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know I've taken forever but now school has ended and I'm all yours! I don't have that many things planned this summer so my updates should be coming in a whole lot faster! As you guys know, Fred has found out about Hermione and George's relationship being kept from him and he is furious. I said it before and I will say it again to remind you all… they will make up. I promise. Just not for a few chapters and it may be quite a few because I have a lot a want to cover in between. I'm gonna stop talking now so you can read the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does blah, blah, blah, whatever let's get on with it.**

**GPOV: **I felt most of my heart shatter. How could I have been so idiotic, so careless, so… _stupid? _If I had just told Fred that I cared about Hermione from the start none of this would be happening. I wouldn't be fumbling my way up the steps of the school five minutes after he had rushed in. I most certainly wouldn't feel a massive void in my heart like one of the biggest parts of me was missing. Barely comprehending anything around me was working to ease the pain. But that resolution faltered when a warm, soft hand appeared on my shoulder. It was, of course, Hermione's hand."

She was probably the only one who could make me feel better at a time like this. But I didn't want to show her that I was in pain because I didn't want her to be upset and think that everything was all her fault. Because, knowing her that's what she would do. Put all the blame on herself. So, I managed as best as I could to give her a small smile. But still, she knew me well enough to know that something was wrong with me. She immediately became concerned.

"Georgie, sweetheart. What's wrong? What happened between you and Fred?" I sighed deeply. There would be no hiding this from her. _Best to get it all out now, _I thought. "He saw us kissing and figured everything out. He's furious that I kept everything from him and he told me never to speak to him again. He said we weren't brothers anymore in his eyes." I tried to get all that out without my voice breaking from sadness, but failed miserably.

When I looked back at her she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered brokenly. I understood. When she was in pain, so was I and vice versa. "What do_ you_ have to be sorry for, love? You did nothing wrong. It's not your fault."

She looked at me, quite taken aback. "What do you mean, what do _I _have to be sorry for? I have _everything _to be sorry for! If I never decided to tell you how I felt… then we wouldn't be in this mess! Ugh, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. I gaped at her, my mouth was wide open.

"Hey, hey, hey." I whispered gently. "Don't you _ever _be sorry for that. I couldn't be happier that you told me that you feel the way you do. Don't worry about the thing with Fred. It's between him and I and I will find a way to fix it. Don't blame yourself, Hermione. Nothing will ever be worth losing you to me. Nothing. We'll work this out as long as we stay strong and work through this together. I can't get by without you 'Mione. I love you."

Hermione had tears flowing down her face now. "I love you too, Georgie. And I swear I'll stick by you because it's impossible for me to live without you either." I grinned and gave her a squeeze before we walked into the Great Hall separately to see each of our friends.

**FPOV: **I hated staying away from George. But this is what he deserved for not telling me anything. How could he not understand that I would want him to be happy even if the idea of him and Hermione together sounded and looked completely wrong and disgusting through my eyes.

The sad thing was that Lee and mum had known and they hadn't had the good sense to tell me! They both agreed to keep this secret for him! How could my mother do this to me? How could she lie to her own son like he was a total stranger to her? Well… I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Like mother, like son.

I saw them in the Great Hall eating. Fred was a few a seats down from me because Lee was in the middle of us and they were talking together, very animatedly I might add. And Hermione was halfway down the table from us and of course, was sitting in between Ron and Harry, along with Neville and Ginny close to them as well. I noticed her and George sneaking glances and winks at each other across the table. I don't think I've ever seen him smile like that. And he thought that I wouldn't _like _to see an expression like that on his face? What a jerk.

**RPOV: **Something fishy was going on with Hermione. She wasn't uptight at all for the past few weeks and when I asked her what her study plans were like for this year (because that is her favorite topic to discuss), she just waved a hand dismissively and said, 'Studying isn't everything, Ronald. I _do_ have other things on my mind, you know.'

When Harry and I heard her say that I think we were in shock for two minutes flat because we couldn't hear anything but those words ringing in our ears. But maybe those "Other things" included possibly starting a relationship with someone who cared about her. You know, someone like _me. _But I won't rush her. I want us to take our time in being together. That's why I intended to find out what she was keeping from us as soon as possible.

**A/N: And scene! Haha, well folks I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter! I should be able to update by tomorrow night or Monday! Now, that shiny review button wants you to click it and leave me one! Ready, set… GO!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone I said I'd be back real soon, didn't I? So yay here I am! And thank you all so very much for all the wonderful reviews you have sent me! A lot have made me smile and laugh and they all just touch my heart and make me feel really loved and special! Thank you guys so much! I love you guys so much! This one's dedicated to each and every one of you that read this, even if it's the first time you've ever clicked this or if you're coming back for more! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the books and DVD'S and a copy of a Harry Potter wand. I don't own the characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. Aw, darn it!**

**HPOV (Hermione): **The next few days have been stressful and wonderful. It has been about five days since we got back to Hogwarts and learned from Dumbledore that our school would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament with the wizarding schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang **(A/N: Sorry if I spelled them wrong!) **from France and Bulgaria. I heard George, Lee and Fred scream in anger when they said that students still under seventeen wouldn't be able to enter. But secretly, I was relieved. I didn't want George in that kind of danger!

But five days ago, something dreadful happened, as well. Fred found out that George and I had been dating behind his back and he was furious! That wasn't even the dreadful part, though. He had told George that he would refuse to speak to him ever again. At first I had thought it had been my fault. But George had reasoned with me time and time again convincing me finally, that it wasn't my fault and that Fred was being a hard headed git. That didn't mean I felt any less responsible for it, though.

The two of them not speaking was killing George. He wasn't very upbeat unless we were together. Lee had told me that he saw the difference between when he and I were with each other, and when we were apart and he'd usually be with Fred. He looked sick. Fred himself looked very much the same every time I saw him. Dead. Like the most important thing in his life had been taken away from him.

By the time a week had passed, I had had enough! I knew what needed to be done. No matter how much it would hurt me.

I asked George to meet me atop the Astronomy Tower that night. Since it was a Saturday and everybody was out and about, we wouldn't have a problem slipping away. I was already crying, thinking about what I would have to do in order to give George his brother back. In fact, by the time he got up to me, my face was stained with tears and still, some were pouring from my eyes.

George, being his normally sweet and caring self, rushed right over to me and wrapped me up in a loving embrace. That only made me sob harder. I didn't want to do this. "Angel, what's the matter? Why are you crying so hard?" he asked me softly. I shook my head miserably, probably soaking his shirt with my tears. "Come on, love. You can tell me. I promise you that nothing will make me love you any less. In fact, any confessions you make would only make me love you _more _than I already do." He smiled genuinely, making me feel worse.

_Are you sure about that? _I thought. _Are you sure that this will make you love me more rather than less? I don't wanna break your heart, but seeing you break because of your brother is so painful to see. I love you too much to watch._

I took a deep breath and said, "George, we c-c-c-can't be together. We can't." he looked at me and it looked like I had just stabbed him in his heart. "Why, 'Mione? Why can't we? What have I done wrong?"

That right there. That was the death of my heart. He thought _he _was the one that had done something wrong. "George, I love you." He looked really sad and really confused. "Then why can't we be together? We love each other so much. Then why can't we be together?" he repeated. I gave a shaky sigh. "George, I love you enough to see that being away from Fred is killing you. I don't wanna be the cause of the two of you breaking apart. I can't bear that." I whispered.

He looked so broken. Tears were rolling down his face. All I wanted to do was reach out to him and wipe them away with my thumb. But I knew that would make things worse.

"I don't care what Fred says. As long as I have you, nothing matters to me. Fred is an idiot who can't understand the real meaning of love outside of his family. Things will be better between he and I someday. He will learn to accept us. I know him well enough to know that. In the meantime all I want is you. I can't live without you Hermione. You're my everything. Just please… don't leave me. Please." He begged. I shook my head. "No, George. This is killing me just as much as it's hurting you because everything you just said to me is how I feel about you as well. But I'm not worth you losing your brother. Nothing is worth that."

Before he could protest again, I wiggled out of his arms and ran back to the common room sobbing, he was chasing after me, of course but I was too fast for him. The only ones in there were (coincidentally) Fred and Lee. Everyone else was out around the castle. They both looked confused. But before they could ask any questions, I ran off to the girls dormitory and as if I didn't have enough to deal with… the only girl in there, was Ginny.

**FPOV: **I was sitting in the common room with Lee talking about the joke shop when Hermione burst in crying. I wonder what had happened. Maybe George had come to his senses and broken up with her. But before I could ask, she ran to her dormitory.

Seconds later though, George ran in, out of breath calling, "HERMIONE!" one last time before rubbing his forehead with his hand and realizing that she couldn't hear him. Then, I noticed that, he too had tears falling down his face. That was what scared me. I hadn't seen him cry for a long time. I was just about to give up avoiding him when he turned around and spotted me. Rage filling his expression. And now, _I_ was the one that was afraid of _him._

"YOU!" he screamed running up to me and poking me angrily in the chest. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE SHE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS RUINING OUR RELATINSHIP! SHE LEFT ME ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND NOW I'VE LOST THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!"

He collapsed on the couch, a sobbing and shaking, red headed mess. Lee was patting him on the shoulder, attempting comfort while I stood there, shocked out of my wits. I never knew he considered her to be the best thing that had ever happened to him. That was when I realized what my harsh dismissal of their relationship had done to him.

I sat by his side and wrapped an arm around him and Lee stood up and left the common room to give us some privacy. "George," I whispered. "I am _so sorry. _I… I didn't know you felt that strongly for her. I see that now and I am so sorry that I was so harsh on you. I promise to be more supportive and understanding of you."

He gave me a watery grin. "Thank you, Fred. I love you, bro. But she left me because of you. I need to find a way to get her back now." I nodded. "I love you too, George. And I promise I will talk to her for you and you'll have your girl back and then I can make fun of the two of you all I want to." He snorted at me but smiled. "Thanks, Fred." He stood up and I did too. "You're welcome, George." I gave him a hug and we left the common room to go find Lee and have some fun. I was just glad to have my twin brother back. Apologizing to and getting his girlfriend back would be the challenge.

**A/N: Okay before you all hunt me down and murder me I wanna say that they WILL get back together in the next chapter! Did you like the way Fred and George made up? And there's a poll on my page saying how you think Ron should find out! Vote please, love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :D xoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! I just wanna say thanks to all of you that voted on my poll! And since it came to a tie between two choices, I will be the deciding vote! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing them for you!**

**Disclaimer: I wanna own it but I can't. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**GPOV: **I woke up this morning feeling very nervous. What would Fred say to Hermione? And would it be enough to convince her that we should get back together _today?_ It was about ten in the morning and it was a Saturday. There was nobody in the dormitory because they had all gone down to The Great Hall for breakfast already.

Feeling very robotic-like I got out of bed and put on my robes, ready to go join the others for breakfast. I was halfway down the steps when I bumped into none other than… Hermione. She looked like a goddess standing in front of me with her chestnut brown curly hair and her chocolate brown eyes. Her blush filling her cheeks like paint fills a canvas and a glint in those eyes that showed nothing but her good-natured personality. Wow, was she perfect or what?

And before I could even get a word out she had thrown her arms around me.

"Oh, Georgie I'm _so _sorry! I should've never broken things off just because of Fred! It hurt me as much as it hurt you, trust me. I cried all night long! No matter how many times Ginny asked me what had happened I didn't tell her about us so don't worry. Fred talked to me about what you two were saying last night when you got back, by the way. And I never knew that I was the _best _thing that had ever happened to you." She said into my chest. Though, I could hear the smile and playfulness in her voice. And I also had trouble keeping it out of mine, as well as the love that seeped through.

"It's perfectly alright, my love. I understand why you did what you did. You thought you were helping me and Fred speak to one another again. It actually did help a whole lot. Now I have my brother _and _my girlfriend back. What more could I ask for?"

Then I kissed her, putting all my love and care into that kiss. When she pulled away, we both went our separate ways in the Great Hall and ate with our friends. But when it was all over and Harry and Ron had left the Hall, Fred, Lee, and I were still there along with Hermione. I rushed over and grabbed her hand, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Ooh would you look at those lovebirds, Lee?" Fred snickered. "Looks like Ickle Georgie doesn't mind flaunting his affection for his girl in front of others. Do us all a favor next time, you two and do that on Valentine's Day to get all the guys in the mood to snog their women for a little while, huh?" they both burst out laughing and 'Mione and I just rolled our eyes.

"Oh yeah, Ickle Freddie Poo I do love my woman enough to show the world, you got a problem with that?"

"You know, Fred," Hermione interjected, "You wouldn't be so tightly wound about all this if you had your _own _girl to take care of, now would you?"

I was laughing my butt off and so was Lee. Fred however, was going red at the ears but he was smiling all the same. We all went down to Hogsmeade to enjoy the day together, spending most of the time in Zonko's and Honeyduke's.

**HPOV (Harry):** I was walking down to the village in shock, not quite believing what I had just accidentally heard. Well… okay I didn't hear _all _of the conversation because I only processed certain words from it. Hermione… George… girlfriend… boyfriend… love… secret… it was all coming at me too fast!

What I don't understand is why Hermione would feel compelled to hide this from us! Well… okay maybe I see why she would hide it from Ron. He'd probably have a fit and murder Fred without even using his wand to help him. I knew he'd never admit to it aloud (especially not around her), but he really did have a thing for Hermione. I knew he was secretly hoping that they would get together.

At first I did think they'd have a chance with one another what with the Triwizard Tournament being at Hogwarts this year and all. There would probably be a ton of events they could go to together. Speaking of the Tournament, I wonder who's gonna be champion for Hogwarts. I sure do hope it's a Gryfindor.

_Stop it, Harry! _I mentally chastised myself. _I've got more pressing matters at hand to deal with that don't include the Triwizard Tournament! Like my best friend and my other best friend's older brother being in love with each other!_

I needed to talk to Hermione about this whole thing before I went mad about it! Luckily, I had just made it to Hogsmeade and I had seen her part ways with George as she went to Honeyduke's and he went to Zonko's.

Walking up right behind her right after I entered the shop, I said, "Hey, Hermione. Fancy meeting you here."

She whipped around at the sound of my voice. "Oh! Um… hello Harry. Yes it is rather funny meeting you here. You… you usually hang around the Quidditch supply store, don't you?"

"Well yeah, usually I do. But I saw you in here and I thought that I'd stop in to hang around with you seeing as we haven't hung out with each other for a while."

"You're right we… we haven't. I was… well you see I was… I was um… um… I was busy with you know, research and reading and homework. You know me," she stuttered nervously.

I nodded slowly, gauging her reaction and knowing that I was starting to make her uncomfortable. I lowered my voice and asked, "Is there anything you'd like to share with me Hermione? Anything at all? Something… something that you've been… keeping from me shall we say? Anything related to any boys that have been making you rather cheerful and acting suspiciously?"

Her face paled and I immediately knew that she knew that I had figured out hers and George's secret. "N-n-n-no of course not, Harry. Why would there be a guy in my life?" she scoffed. "A boyfriend? Me? Why would I have one and even if I did… why wouldn't I tell you about him? I mean you are my best friend after all, aren't you?"

I laughed just a bit, I was rather amused, not angry. "Well, yes. Yes I am and you're my best friend too, Hermione. I just think that you may have had a few rendezvous over the summer and around the castle for a few days with a certain red-head? A certain red-head like… oh I don't know… George Weasley?"

Hermione looked shocked but I think she knew she couldn't deny it anymore because she said, "How on earth did you find out, anyhow?" I shook my head at her once again, feeling even more amused than before.

"I saw what went down just now outside the Hall. I think I know why you didn't tell any of the other Weasleys and don't worry, if you wanna tell them when you think the time is right that's understandable. I won't tell a soul. I'm just really happy for you."

She grinned at me widely. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you _so_ much!" and she hugged me.

I hugged her back. You're welcome, 'Mione. Now tell me how all this started if you don't mind."

**A/N: I am terribly sorry that this took so long to post I had writer's block and a busy weekend, not a good combo. Anyway, Hermione and George's secret is slowly unraveling. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Anybody think I should do a Hermione/Draco or Hermione/Neville in the future? Send in opinions! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this updated but I was really busy and I had a horrifying writer's block! Please forgive me! And you know how I said the poll winner would be my decision? Well not anymore because there were more votes so please keep voting so a winner can be chosen! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: My hero J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I just like to play with the plot she designed!**

**HPOV (Hermione): **"Well, Harry," I began. "I really don't know what there is to say about it. I'm in love with George and George is in love with me. We both told each other at The World Cup and we've been together ever since. We originally only told Mrs. Weasley but then Fred found out and was angry with George about not telling him so they stopped speaking. Lee knew about us. Then I felt bad about tearing apart George and Fred so George and I broke up last night and this morning Fred and I had a talk so George and I are back together. Ginny and Ron and Mr. Weasley don't know. Mr. Weasley doesn't know because George is afraid of a 'man to man' talk of some sort, Ginny doesn't know because she'll be nosy once I tell her and Ron doesn't know just because we both know that he'd murder George with his bare hands if he found out about it!"

I was out of breath by the time I had finished and Harry looked amused by all this. I scowled at him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" the git was trying to conceal his laughter.

"Well, Hermione," he chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "That was a lot to say and you said it wasn't much. I understand why you didn't tell anyone else, especially Ron, but why didn't you tell me about it? I wouldn't have been angry with either one of you."

Oops! Now _that _was the one point that never crossed my mind. Why _didn't _I want to tell Harry in the first place? He looked hurt by the fact and I felt bad as I searched for a legitimate answer to give him.

"Harry," I sighed. "It's not that I didn't _want _to tell you but… you're even closer to Ron than I am. If he found out you knew all along about George and I it would be much harder for him to forgive you than me. You know that."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. But at least now I know about this whole thing. And I'm truly happy for you."

"Thanks, Harry." I grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek. Just then, George walked in and pecked me affectionately on the lips. "Hello, love. Fred and Lee are in the Three Broomsticks getting everyone drinks. Would you fancy joining us?"

Harry snorted, unable to contain his apparent amusement. I glared maliciously at him and George paled. "Oh… um…. H-hey Harry… how are you?" I laughed. "He knows, Georgie."

He exhaled, relieved. "Oh, good! Well then, mate would you care to join the lot of us for drinks as well?"

Harry smiled. "I would love a drink, actually. Oh and George, if you ever hurt Hermione then I will not hesitate to hunt you down and unleash a wrath that nobody has ever seen before. Let's just say that you might walk away with numerous broken bones, never be able to walk again forever paralyzed and no spell will fix it or you might just never see daylight ever again. Are we clear?"

George nodded frantically, looking rather frightened and said, "Crystal." He lightened up then and said brightly, "Harry, I didn't know you had that much pent up hostility within you, mate. It's not good. You should let some of that out."

"Yeah, well… Hermione is like my sister. I'll do anything to protect her. Even from the smallest of things like her own _boyfriend."_

We all laughed heartily, and carried on to the Three Broomsticks to join our friends and have a good time.

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the long wait but I swear it won't happen again! And sorry about the chapter length it will be longer next time! Remember to submit votes on the poll before it's too late and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and an update will arrive much sooner! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long I just wasn't sure what I should do from where I left off! I'm better now! Anyway, please vote on the poll! It's all tied up and we need to come to a decision because I like all the options on the poll so I need you to decide so I know what you guys wanna see! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own it. But sadly, I don't! **

**GPOV (Ginny): **Something isn't right. I feel as though all my friends are keeping secrets from me and tiptoeing around behind my back. My brothers weren't acting the same as usual and that frightened me worse than anything.

Fred was always being overly nice to me and behaving as if I was his favorite thing in the world. We all knew that was far from true. His favorite thing is pranking and George. If he had both of those things than he would never need anything or anyone else. Besides, he always teased me and made my life miserable and he thrived on repeating that often. Why had he suddenly decided to be so nice?

Ron was behaving suspiciously. He was trying to figure out a way to win Hermione over, I knew that much. But he was acting as if he suspected that she was keeping something huge from him and he was determined to figure out what it was. Hermione would never keep anything from him or Harry. She told them anything and everything they wanted to know unless it was a private 'feminine' subject. So he really has no reason to be this on edge.

Harry was fine and acted as he always has. Fun, cool, calm, and collected, even after all he's been through in life, which I admired quite a bit. Although, when he and Hermione returned from Hogsmeade today, he had seemed rather uneasy. Especially whenever he and Ron were engaged in a conversation. For a moment I thought he and Hermione had begun to see each other and had decided to keep it from Ron, which _would _make Harry uncomfortable because he hated lying to Ron. And he also knew that if he ever made that kind of move on Hermione or had suddenly began to have those feelings for her Ron would massacre him.

Hermione was far from herself. So far from herself in fact, it had started to worry me. From what I've heard from the fourth year students in her classes, she's been paying less attention, asking other students what the homework was, she barely entered the library anymore, and she didn't study half as much as she used to. Of course she was still top of every class, but it was still unusual.

And George…. Oh, _don't _even get me started on George. He was the one that was frightening me the most. It was like someone took it upon themselves to brainwash him into becoming, dare I say it… good! He had a new spring in his step. _My _older brother was being nice to people. He wasn't playing pranks as much as he used to. And every time Fred tried to test their products on first years, George stopped him! And I clearly recall George being totally on board with the idea when the two of them discussed it over the summer.

Something was going on. So far the only concoction that Fred and George have stirred up together this year was attempting to put their names in the Goblet of Fire by drinking an aging potion. They ended up old men and had to go to the hospital wing. It was funny, actually but it was the only prank Fred and George have pulled this year.

There was something fishy brewing at this school, and I was determined to get to the bottom of it! But in the meantime, I wonder who Hogwarts champion will be for the Triwizard Tournament?

**A/N: Okay sorry for the shortness but I'm still recovering from my writer's block so bear with me for now! I hope you all liked Ginny's POV! But please review and tell me your thoughts and please remember to vote on the poll so we can decide how Ron finds out the big secret! Review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back and I believe I'm fully recovered from my block! Thank you to those of you who gave me the constructive criticism I needed to make this story the best that it can be! I appreciate it! I also appreciate all of you voting on the poll which now… has a winner! Which means the poll has finally been closed! I believe you can go to my page and see the results because I haven't deleted it yet or you can wait and let it be a surprise! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it. Never **_**will**_** own it so stop accusing me!**

**GPOV (George): **The past few weeks have been… well… amazing, to say the least. Hermione and I spend as much time as we can together and it makes me so happy that I can't even breathe when she's not around. And the weird thing was… she had actually gotten _me _to _study! Me! _My girlfriend had gotten to me so much that I was now willing to pick up a book and boost my grades just because of her. Oddly, I didn't mind it. It felt good to have done something for once.

When Fred and Lee had seen me with my Divination textbook almost glued to my face the other night, they almost each had a heart attack. Fred's face was far too comical to be real that moment. Then once he had snapped out of it he started questioning me and asking if a girl was worth this much trouble (I knew a part of him still didn't like that Hermione and I were together but at least we were okay now). And I told him the truth. To me, it was way worth it just as long as I had her forever.

He had only rolled his eyes at me and Lee just laughed and tackled us both to the floor of the Common Room and turned us into a full out wrestling match (Hermione told me that muggles did it for money in front of people. Maybe we should start charging people that wanted to watch us go at it).

Things had gotten a lot easier for Hermione after Harry figured out the secret. He had taken it surprisingly well and accepted it even better than most would've. Good 'ol Harry. You could trust him with anything and everything. Though we knew it was killing him to keep this from Ron, though. Harry knew it was necessary if we all wanted me to live another twenty-four hours.

Tonight was the night that the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament would be announced. We were all sitting in the Great Hall and waiting for Dumbledore to come up and tell us what we've all been waiting to hear. I was sitting in the middle of Lee and Fred while Hermione was sitting across the table from me in between Harry and Ron.

All the guys were ogling at the girls from Beauxbatons and all the girls were swooning over the Durmstrang boys, Viktor Krum especially. But I only had eyes for one girl in the room. And she was sitting right across from me. I kept sneaking glances at her when I thought no one was looking. She caught me a couple of times and blushed. I winked back at her. Then I heard Fred clear his throat rather loudly for it to be just a _regular _cough if you know what I mean. And I saw Harry smirking at me and giving me a warning look. Ron, however (thank merlin) remained oblivious to the whole scene.

Bless him, Dumbledore spoke up to the crowd at that very second. "Alright, ladies and gentleman! It is time for us to discover who the Goblet has chosen to be your three champions!" everyone erupted in cheers and Dumbledore smiled and calmed us all down before continuing by turning to the Goblet.

Flames burst up from it and an ashen piece of paper blew out of it and fell into Dumbledore's hands. He looked at it for a moment before announcing, "The Beauxbatons Champion is… Fleur Delacour!" the Beauxbatons crown all began cheering as a girl who had silvery blonde hair and looked part veela walked up and shook the Headmaster's hand before going into the back chamber to await the others.

Then the Goblet blew flames a second time and Dumbledore caught the next piece of paper. "The Durmstrang Champion is… Viktor Krum!" and the whole hall began cheering (especially the ladies) as everyone's favorite Quidditch player made his way to the chamber as well. I snuck a peak at 'Mione. She was clapping along with everyone else to be polite but to me she just looked bored out of her mind. How adorable.

Then, for the third and final time, the Goblet shot out the piece of paper everyone had been waiting for. The Headmaster held it up and said, "The Hogwarts Champion is…" we all waited anxiously, with baited breath. "CEDRIC DIGGORY!" 'and the crowd goes wild' I thought sarcastically. Of course, Diggory. He was the Hogwarts hunk. Of course it would be him.

After he had gone, Dumbledore turned to us, smiled and began to say something but was cut off by the Goblet infusing itself in deep blue embers and another paper shot out. He caught it and we all heard the faint whisper of 'Harry Potter'. Whispering started, as usual when it came to Harry. Then we all heard something we never expected. "HARRY POTTER!" everybody was silent. Dumbledore never yelled. This was serious. I watched as Hermione nervously pushed him up and he walked shakily to the stage.

I wonder what will happen to the poor guy now? Hasn't he already had enough for a lifetime?

**A/N: Oooohhh drama! Haha, did you guys honestly believe I would leave this outta the story! As if! And by the way, to those of you that wanted to know I will do more random POVs like Ginny's but it depends on where we are in the story! If you all be good and review I'll upload by Sunday! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) :D xoxoxoxoxooxoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me slightly longer than I had originally anticipated. I had an unexpectedly busy couple of days! Anyhow, I hope you all love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Only a true genius can own Harry Potter and I am no genius like J.K. Rowling so I have no ownership whatsoever.**

**Harry POV: **I truly couldn't believe the way Ron was acting. Sirius told me he'd come around eventually but… would he really? I mean if he didn't know that I didn't enjoy voluntarily asking for trouble and if he didn't know that I would never be so insane as to actually have a desire to actually put my name into that cup then… I didn't really believe that I knew him at all.

So now I was usually sulking around the corridors with Hermione. Seeing as she couldn't very well walk around with George or Ron and Ginny would be able to tell something was up.

Hers and George's (two month, I think she said) anniversary was approaching and she wanted to know what to get him. I didn't know much about relationships or gifts so I had to think long and hard in order for her to give me an immaculate response to her question. And after a long hard, thinking session, I knew what George would like best… a new broomstick!

We were walking on the castle grounds now and she was chattering on about gift ideas for George when I burst out, "Get him a new broom, Hermione!" she looked taken aback for a moment. "W-what?" she sputtered, almost incoherently.

I grinned at her and rolled my eyes. "Get him a new broom, 'Mione. He's always complaining about how his is too slow and old and how he wishes he had enough galleons to buy himself a new one. He'll love it and I won't say a word about it and you can surprise him with it the day of! I'll even take you to Hogsmeade now and help you pick one out!" wow. I really needed to get a date with Cho and fast before I turned into an even bigger softie!

"But Harry," she whispered to me like it was obvious. "As much as I would_ like _to buy him a new broom for our anniversary, I don't have enough money for it." I handed her a pouch fool of money, expecting her to say this. She blinked a few times as though trying to process what I had just done for her.

When she finally did, she attempted to thrust the money into my hands again but I pushed it away and made her hold it tightly. "Harry, I can't take this from you. It's your money."

I nodded. "Yes. It is my money. And I want you to have it to get a present for him. You've been there for me so much over these past years and you're more than a best friend to me. You're my sister. And I want to give back to you for everything you've done for me. This doesn't even begin to explain how much I appreciate you, Hermione. But it's a start." And as soon as I said it I knew I had meant every word of it. This wasn't even good enough to repay her for being the friend she has been to me these past four years.

She had tears in her eyes and she was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione threw her arms around me in a hug so tight I thought I would explode. "Oh, Harry! I should be the one thanking you! You were the one to except me for who I was when nobody else would! I'll never be able to thank you enough for all that you've done for me! And you never really needed to thank me at all. I love being your friend!"

And without any further argument, we went into Hogsmeade to buy George his broom.

**Hermione POV: **About after two and a half hours of browsing for the perfect broom for George, I decided on the brand new Cleansweep Seven. It was the fastest one yet and very well carved. I was one hundred percent sure that George would love it.

I couldn't remember how many times I thanked Harry for giving me that money. If it weren't for him I would've ended up buying George just what I would buy for myself. Robes or a book. And I knew he hated either one being presents. But for me he would've pretended to like them anyway. He was sweet like that.

I kept trying to tell Harry that I would pay him back the money but he kept insisting that it was nothing and he would kill me if I tried to pay him back. I guess I would just have to get him an amazing gift for Christmas instead.

I was nearly up to the Astronomy Tower to meet George again when I felt to warm arms encircling me around my waist and a warm breath by my ear. I immediately knew that it was George behind me because he leaned down and pecked my cheek and said, "So love, are you excited for our two month anniversary next week?"

He sounded smug. So I responded just as slyly, "Yes dear, I am very excited. You'll never guess what I got you for your gift."

"Oh what is it, what is it what is it?" he asked jubilantly like a little five year old on his birthday. I smirked. "You're just going to wait and see." I said before changing the subject quickly.

**A/N: Hahaha. What do you all think are George's thoughts right now? What do you think of Hermione's present for him and Harry's gift to her? Did you like this chapter in general? These are all review answers ladies and gentleman so review for me and I'll upload even faster this time! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry it took me just a tad longer than expected but I was getting wrapped up in a few fanfics I've been reading and just haven't had time to update! Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I loved them all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Would I LOVE to own the world of Harry Potter? THAT'S A NO BRAINER, OF**_** COURSE **_**I would want to own it! But sadly, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling!**

**George POV: **Today was the day. It was official that Hermione and I had been together to months! It seemed as though it had been shorter, or longer sometimes but I meant both in the best way. It fely shorter because in my eyes I could never be with her enough and every day goes by so fast because I'm so happy with her. And then it feels like it's been longer because I sometimes feel like I can tell her things that I don't tell anyone! Not even Fred (but don't worry about us two fighting again because we both know that some things must be kept quiet from one another).

But it was only eight o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. No one was awake at all in our dormitory. I was awake because I was happily reflecting on the past two months that I had spent with Hermione. It was so special for the both of us because we didn't really get to celebrate our first anniversary with all the drama between me and Fred. So I suppose now we are bringing our first and second together in one night of reminiscing.

It wasn't only the thrill of being together that we were celebrating in my eyes. We were also praising ourselves on how far we've come since we started. We had declared our love for one another on many occasions, my mother had been in on it from the beginning, Lee caught us kissing and figured it all out and Harry had overheard everything and now he knew about us too. But most of all, I think one of our biggest accomplishments was Fred finding out and _finally _being alright with us being together. That had made my fear of telling him diminish and seem silly. I mean sure, Fred finding out had triggered 'Mione and I to have a mini break up and endless teasing and taunting about our… mushiness but it was all worth it at the end of the day. We still had yet to tell Ron, Ginny, Dad, and Percy (I don't think Charlie and Bill are around nearly enough for it to matter to them), but we would deal with that matter soon enough, surely.

That was why I knew that I needed to make our anniversary date tonight the most special of all the dates we've shared. I need to make this romantic and sweet. Something not too over the moon, but not anything drab and boring either. Maybe I could sneak her out to the fairgrounds in Hogsmeade and pack a picnic for the two of us with candlelight? Yes, I think she'd like that.

And not to brag, but the present I had picked out for her was impeccable if I do say so myself. It was a magical bracelet that had a few words of love one second and switched to the next set back and forth every minute or so. The first setting read 'The girl of my dreams' and the second read, 'Love your boyfriend, George.' And I was also giving her one of my hoodies that she stole from my dresser constantly when I was out of the dorm. It was her favorite one and I wanted to give it to her so that she'd always have a piece of me. As my last gift I was giving her a journal to write her thoughts in so she could let them out more often. She was always so bottled in with everyone other than Harry or I.

She said that she had gotten me a great present. I kept wondering what it was. I didn't really want a book but if she gave it to me, I would still love it just because it was from her. But she didn't talk about it like it was a book. Which brought me back to my original question… what the heck was the thing?

I was broken from my thoughts by Fred's voice. "George! Stop fantasizing about your girlfriend and get a move on for breakfast! I mean, I know you think she's the hottest witch you've seen in your incredibly short life and it's your whatever-monthaversary but you can see her if we just get down there and munch on something quick, alright?" he groaned and walked out when he didn't receive a response from me. But he didn't disappear before I saw that eye roll (probably because I had a really dorky, stupid, cheesy look on my face) from him.

I sighed dreamily and got dressed for breakfast. Deciding to write Hermione a note about our anniversary date, I took out a piece of parchment and my quill and scrawled quickly,

_Happy anniversary, darling!_

_I hope you're as excited to give me my present as I am to give you yours! It's a special one that I think you'll love!_

_Anyway, I told you I was going to plan something special for our date tonight and I have._

_Don't go asking what it is because I won't tell you… it's a surprise!_

_Meet me at the portrait hole at say… 8:30?_

_Love you bunches,_

_George xoxoxoxo_

I smiled, pleased with what I had written for her, tucked it in my pocket, and walked out of the common room and towards the owlry so that this could be delivered to her before I arrived to breakfast.

**A/N: Aww! Now wasn't that just so sweet of George? Tell me what you guys think! The date will be next chapter and I'll update by Wednesday or sooner so no long wait this time! And for those of you that have read my story Paul Imprinted? Or have a friend on here that does, I will be updating in the morning so go easy on me! Review! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! It wouldn't have took me this long to post if I didn't have relatives flying in for visits and have to spend time out with no internet so please forgive me! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter. But I don't as well because my hero was the one that made them possible! So no, I don't own it.**

**Hermione POV: **I was sitting in The Great Hall next to Harry and Ron with Ginny across the way. On the outside, I remained neutral as I had always been, reprimanding Ron on homework, joking and nagging at Harry and just confiding things in Ginny (but nothing about George).

But on the inside I was overjoyed and smug. Today was our two month anniversary and I was excited to celebrate with George. I had just gotten his note and narrowly avoided crying hysterically by sucking a few deep breathes in and out. But I didn't know how I was going to get out of the common room with Harry and Ron constantly around me. Harry would understand and make up an excuse for me if he needed to, but it was Ron that I was worried about. He must be getting somewhat suspicious of where I've been off at, especially with him and Harry fighting these days.

When I looked up, I saw George, Fred, and Lee sauntering into the Hall. As George and I locked eyes with one another, he beamed at me and I could feel myself blush red under his gaze. Fred and Lee were next to him and looked highly amused with our little exchange and winked slyly at me which caused me to blush even redder. Luckily for me, that move earned them both a hard smack on the back of the head, causing a soft giggle to erupt from my lips.

Ron's voice brought me out of my trance, "Hermione, are you alright? You seem a bit out of it." Yep, I was right. He has noticed something even though he can be incredibly thick. But I was quick to respond, not wanting any further questions. "Yes, Ron I'm fine. I just was remembering when my cousin, Edmund had been dared to eat dirt. It was quite funny." He assessed me and then nodded slowly, only half believing it.

**Griffindor Girls Dormitory, 7:55**

The rest of the day went along in a blur of lessons, homework, and eating as I fantasized about what tonight would be like. Now, I was in the dormitory all alone and getting ready for my date with George. I couldn't stop thinking about what his reaction would be to the present I got him. I knew he would love it much more than a book about Ancient Ruins.

I had straightened out my hair for tonight's activities and I was wearing a black tank-top covered by a hot pink, long sleeved top, along with a pink and baby blue plaid skirt with black leggings underneath and my favorite tan-colored boots. I knew George had never seen me in anything like this before and that his eyes might fall out of his head when he did, but I knew it would be worth it.

I wrapped his present up in red and gold wrapping paper, seeing as those were the house colors and his favorite ones. Just as soon as I was about to go down and meet George (because time somehow went by so quickly that it was already 8:25), a tawny owl flew into the window and landed atop my hand.

Undoing the parchment from him I smiled, I knew that handwriting anywhere. The note said,

_**Once again, happy anniversary, cupcake!**_

_**I hope you don't mind a change in plans, but please meet me at the field that overlooks the shrieking shack in Hogsmeade. I want to see you without an invisibility cloak hanging over us.**_

_**I will see you soon and I love you very much, sweetheart!**_

_**-Your Georgie-kinz xxxx :)**_

The fact that he had fully embraced my stupid nickname for him warmed my heart. And even if it wasn't in person, the warmth I feel inside every time he tells me he loves me spikes up again.

With all that in mind, I grabbed the wrapped-up broomstick and hurried off to see my boyfriend.

**George POV: **I was sitting on the picnic blanket waiting for Hermione. But this wasn't any ordinary picnic blanket. Instead of covering the blanket in rose petals, I used a spell and wove a blanket out of rose petals and surrounded it with floating candle lights. I kept her presents tucked in behind me so she wouldn't see them immediately when she arrived.

I had taken the liberty of getting dressed up for my girl. I was wearing a white button-down with a black tie, black pants, and black and white sneakers. I know, too much black and white, huh?

Then I heard footsteps coming up the top of the hill and her beautiful voice calling out to me. "George? Are you here?" I smiled at the mere thought of my angel looking for me. "Up here, love." I answered smoothly. When she reached the top of the hill my mouth fell wide open and my eyes felt as though they would rip from their sockets at any moment. She looked absolutely radiant.

I stood up and walked over to her, kissing her with all the passion that I could muster. I pulled back and murmured in her ear, "You look lovely to put it simply, my dear." She giggled and said, "Thanks, you look good yourself… happy anniversary Georgie!"

"Happy anniversary, my love. Do you like the picnic?" she nodded, "It's amazing! I never thought the ultimate prankster of Hogwarts would be able to produce something this sweet."

I smiled, mostly because she was right. "Well believe it, baby. I have a soft side. And I have your favorites here. Fried chicken and chocolate cake for desert. By the way when I asked Dobby to help me with this for you he told me to tell you that he said hello."

She looked excited at the prospect of having all her favorite foods in one night. "Well, tell him I say the same to him when you see him next, would you?" I nodded graciously and we sat to eat and chat for a little while.

Afterwards, I decided it was time to give her the presents. "Are you ready for your present, darling? But promise you won't say anything until you open all of them?" I asked, she nodded. So I first pulled out the journal. She opened it and looked inside, only seeing the hidden quill I had left for her with her name engraved on it. "It's for you to write your thoughts down in so you can confide in more than just me."

I took out the wrapped hoodie next. When she opened it and saw what it was, she looked at me with astonishment, not saying anything as she had promised she wouldn't, but I knew she was shocked because she knew that it was my favorite. So I exclaimed to her, "I want you to have it so that even when we have to be apart from one another, you can still have a piece of me with you." She had tears in her eyes and that was how I knew that she really appreciated that I loved her just as much as she loved me.

Lastly, I handed her the bracelet box. She took it out and gasped, then she read the engraving and her tears spilled over. "Oh, George," she whispered, unable to contain her comments any more. "This is so amazing. I love you so much! I don't know what I would ever do without you."

I drew her into my arms and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I love you too, 'Mione. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me and without you I would be nothing. You're the best thing in my life and I'll never leave you as long as I live."

She kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Would you like your gift now?" I nodded, "Of course I would! I've been going mad trying to figure out what it is!" she laughed. "I knew you would. It's not numerous things, it's just one really big present. Harry lent me the money to pay for it, so now I owe him a Christmas gift that's really special." She admitted sheepishly. That got me confused. What could be so big and expensive that could make Harry want to pay for it?

Hermione handed me the package, it was very large indeed. I opened it and couldn't believe my own eyes. It was a brand new Cleansweep Seven broomstick! The one I had wanted for ages, but I had never told her. She really did know me well. I swept her into my arms once again, thanking her and smothering her with loving words. This was the best night of my life.

**A/N: Well what did you guys think? Review and let me know and I swear I'll update by Monday! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back much sooner than last time! I just wanted to thank you all for being so supportive of me and this story and following me through it! I didn't think it would get this wonderful a response so thank you guys so much! I love you all! Enjoy this chapter because it's dedicated to each and every one of you who are reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

**Ron POV: **It was about 10:30 now (**A/N: using American Standard time) **and I was sitting in the Common Room with Ginny, seeing as I was mad at Harry and Hermione was gone off to who knows where (probably the library again).

She had been doing that a lot lately. Hermione was often disappearing during the day. I usually assumed that she had gone to the library but whenever I went to look for her she wasn't there. Then I began to think she had just been with Ginny the whole time. No such luck there either. When I saw Ginny she was always with friends from her year and Hermione was nowhere near her. I thought about asking Parvati and Lavender where she was but then thought better of it. She didn't even get along with those two all that well so why in the heck would they know where she had run off to?

Whenever she did come back from wherever she disappeared to, she had a goofy smile on her face that was beyond adorable and she was always humming and spinning and talking in a dreamy voice if we tried to speak to her when she had been dazed for a few moments.

I was worried about her. What could have made her behave this way? Did she already take all her exams for some odd reason and know that she had impeccable marks? Did Bathilda Bagshot create a sequel to 'Hogwarts: A History' or something?

That was the last straw. I needed to tell her that I was in love with her soon. Maybe after Christmas or something. She needed to know that even though I acted like a stupid, selfish git, that I would give her the world somehow, that I would do anything for her. She deserved to be loved and that's exactly what I would give her.

As if it were fate, my angel walked in right at that moment with one of those dreamy looks on her faces. She was humming and spinning around on her way to her dormitory. There was definitely something going on with her.

Wait a minute! Vacant eyes, spinning, humming, spacing out, dreamy voice after spacing out… either Hermione was under a really weird spell or she was seeing somebody! But who could she see without us knowing about it? And why wouldn't we know about it? I have to get to the bottom of this quick.

**Ginny POV: **Something was going on here. Hermione was never like this. Neville was even telling me that she occasionally spaced out during class! That was_ really _unlike her! I had to figure this out!

**A/N: OMG Ron and Ginny are on to something! Do you think they'll figure it out? Sorry it's rushed but computer is dying! Review and I'll update soon! Love you all!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for the as always lovely feedback! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! This chapter will be longer than the last as promised! A lot of things will happen! I hope you enjoy it! P.S. some time has passed in this story; we are now skipping to the first task instead of all the time in between!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. And sadly, I never will.**

**Harry POV: **Today was the day. Today was the day that I would have to endure those dragons that could very easily burn my body to a crisp. Why did this always have to happen to me? I never _asked _anyone to put me in mortal danger and then have me save the day and get all the glory. But it seems like that to Ron. It was like he didn't know me at all. Did he think that I _wanted _to be famous for having my family taken away from me at just one year old by the hand of the most horrifying wizard that ever lived and be the only one to survive through it? If he did think I wanted that then he was just plain stupid.

But not entirely stupid, though. He had been assessing Hermione with more and more care than he had beforehand and so was Ginny. I always knew he fancied her but this was nothing like the way he used to look at her before. And Ginny was her best girlfriend so she was bound to notice something.

I think they had started to notice that Hermione had been acting different and I thought the two might have a hunch that something was going on in her life that she hadn't told them about. I didn't think that they had noticed any change in their elder brother, though. Neither ever really took much interest in Fred and George's actions because they always made fun of them. But still I had taken a precaution to warn Hermione and George of this development in their behavior.

Now the two were constantly upset because they were spending less and less time together because of secret safety reasons. It hurt me to watch both of my friends hurting but it had to be done. And Fred, Lee, and I always did our best to distract Ron and Ginny when Hermione and George snuck off to see one another. I just wondered how much longer we would be able to keep it up.

**Four hours later**

Well that was horrifying. I had just spent three hours waiting for the others to finish fighting their dragons and then I spent forty five minutes fighting the worst one of all. The Hungarian Horntail. Of course I had to be the one to fight the most vicious dragon. I had to have the worst luck in the entire world.

The entire Gryffindor house was dancing and partying around the Common Room and enjoying themselves drinking butterbeer. Ron had come up to me and apologized for being a git. I had forgiven him, obviously, glad to have my best friend back. Hermione was just 'glad to have her boys back' as she put it.

Ron had went beat red at that. My suspicions that he fancied her were confirmed in that very moment. I felt bad for George. When they did decide to tell him and the rest of the Weasleys about their relationship, he was in for a possible slow and painful death.

Suddenly, all the music silenced and the entire Common Room was so quiet you could hear a cricket chirp. McGonagall was standing there, her gaze bearing down on all of us. "Alright then," she declared, finality ringing in her voice. "Congratulations on the victory today, Mr. Potter. However, there is also another tradition besides the task that takes place during the Triwizard Tournament. The Yule Ball is a dance that takes place on Christmas Eve. The entire school is required to attend." All the boys groaned in unison while all the girls began to giggle and chatter excitedly.

"Everyone, attention back to me! I am not done!" McGonagall called out. We all turned back to her immediately, not wanting to unleash her anger. We all knew she could be pretty scary. "You have to bring a partner with you considering it is a dance. Now, you must all remember that this ball will reflect our behavior as a school and as Gryffindor house, so, you must behave admirably because I most certainly will not have you all besmirch the name of Godric Gryffindor that has been building up for a mellenium over the course of this one night. Is that understood?"

"Yes, professor," we all said back. She nodded, "Very well, carry on enjoying yourselves. But do not stay up too late tonight because I can assure you that I will be checking up on the lot of you." And with that she left the room and the music, dancing and chit chat all picked back up again.

I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of having to bring a date to the ball. The only girl I wanted to go with was Cho Chang and she was probably going to be the most unreachable girl to ask out of all of them. But hey, like Sirius said, what's the point of throwing myself out of the game before I've even caught the snitch?

But it wasn't me that I was the most worried about. It was Hermione and George. How would they show up at the ball with one another when nobody knew about them being a couple for so long? Most importantly, how in the name of Merlin were they going to do it without alerting Ron and Ginny?

**A/N: And things are getting to a boiling point, folks! Review and tell me what you thought and I'll update real soon! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) :D xoxoxoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back again! Did you miss me? Haha just kidding. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I hope you love this one! By the way I know the Yule Ball is for fourth year and up but I'm going to make it so that** **she will be there to see Percy which I know is very OOC but for what is being planned I need her there! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to J.K. Rowling no matter what I do or how much I beg. :)**

**George POV: **The party that was going on in the Common Room was sick and everyone was having a lot of fun. But I was still hung up over what McGonagall had told us. I really wanted to go to the ball with Hermione but how were we going to show up _together _unseen by my dear younger brother? We needed to figure something out because I refused to enter that ball with anyone but my girlfriend by my side.

I looked up and saw Hermione across the room sitting alone. She caught my eye and smiled but quickly let it fall so that nobody would notice. I motioned for her to follow me out of the Common Room and she nodded. I slipped out first and after about two minutes, she came out after me and hugged me tightly.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked her softly. She shook her head, "Not a soul." I smiled at her and led her to the secret passage we always used to get into Hogsmeade.

A few minutes later we resurfaced in Honeydukes. Instead of lingering we decided to head over to get a butterbeer.

**Ginny POV: **Where the heck did Hermione go? She's always running off nowadays. I didn't know what was wrong with her and she wouldn't tell me a thing. All I knew at the moment, all that I was sure of was that she was keeping something from me.

Something was wrong with George too. He was too happy and too… careful. That wasn't normal for George. Normal for him was to prank every soul in the castle and make their lives miserable. He wasn't doing that. He was smiling and laughing and he had an unusual glint in his eye.

It was almost like… he was in love. Wait a second! In love… no he couldn't be in love with anyone. He would've told us even if it embarrassed himto high heaven. No, I was right. He wasn't in love. He couldn't be in love with anyone.

I needed to talk to Ron. I needed to see if he noticed anything different about George. I was concerned about my brother. If something was wrong with him, then I needed to figure it out and tell mum before it got worse.

Ron and George didn't get along with one another very well but I knew if something was wrong with George then he would try and be there for him. Because we all knew that George would do that for him even if he wouldn't admit it himself. It was time for a Weasley investigation.

**A/N: Will Ginny put two and two together? What do you think? Sorry it's short my sister is bugging me for the computer. Review and I'll update a long chapter extra super soon! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews and support and I'm so sorry that I haven't updated like I usually would this past week! I've just been prepping for the beginning of the new school year this coming week. Boo. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will.**

**Ron POV: **Wow was all that I could think. I had never been to a party like this. Heck, the most exciting party I had ever been to was the Christmas party we had with Auntie Muriel back when I was five and Fred and George set a dungbomb off underneath her chair. Yes, even at seven years of age, those two were the same nightmares they are now.

I noticed Hermione sitting in the corner of the room eating some crisps just a few moments ago but now that I looked again she had disappeared. Where the heck had she gone off to now? My theory about her seeing someone behind mine and Harry's back was still itching in the back of my mind but I just didn't want to believe she would do that to me or Harry.

I was brought out of my trance by a sharp, tentative tap on my shoulder. Whipping around immediately and hoping to see Hermione, I was quite annoyed when I found out that the person who had tapped me was my sister. "Oh, it's you." I sighed, unable to contain my disappointment.

Ginny looked taken aback. "Wonderful to see you too, Ronald." She retorted sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just that… well… I'm worried about 'Mione an awful lot. She's been here one second and gone the next and she won't tell me what's going on and she won't tell me so it's driving me insane."

She nodded sympathetically. "Yes, that's why I'm over by you actually. I wanted to have a word with you about her. She hasn't been acting at all like herself lately. She's been less and less fussy about coursework and she's constantly daydreaming. That especially isn't like her. That alone should have alerted you right away that something was wrong with her. Ron, I've been thinking an awful lot about the way she's been acting and… do you think she could possibly be seeing someone without telling any of us?"

Finally, someone who agrees with me! "Thank you! That's what I've been wondering about. But I just refuse to believe that she would hide something as serious as that from me and Harry and… _you _especially! I mean Gin, you're a _girl_ for goodness sake! You understand Girl Talk!"

She laughed and then became serious again. "What about George?" she asked suspiciously.

"George?" I asked, confused. "What does he have to do with Hermione?"

Ginny sighed, frustratedley. "Nothing to do with her whatsoever. I just meant haven't you seen him lately? He's acting the same way as Hermione is and I think he may be in love."

Well, now that was weird. How hadn't I noticed? He was acting into his homework lately, barely any damaging pranks if any, and he was… happier than usual. Huh. I suppose Ginny was right.

"Alright," I conceded. "So we agree that Hermione has a secret boyfriend and George has a secret girlfriend. Now how do we find out who's who?"

"Easy," Ginny replied. "You watch Hermione for a bit and I watch George and when one of us has a hunch on who it might be, we find the other immediately and let them know so we can talk about it with our dear friend or sibling. Agreed, Ronald?"

I nodded and we shook hands. If there was anything that I knew for sure in that moment, it was that things were about to become interesting for the Weasley family.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness but I wanted mystery! Do you guys think they will find out? Anyway tell me your thoughts in a review and I'll be back soon! Love you guys so very much!**

**Thank you all for reading and supporting me fully!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back and would like to thank all of you guys for your patience, support and love I've gotten since this story began! And by the way, I am purposefully making Ron and Ginny dumb as a pair of posts. There's a different way they need to find out that was decided when the poll was set up! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I swear on all the galleons in Gringotts!**

**George POV: **I was rather excited about the Yule ball that was to come in about two weeks. Normally, I wouldn't be because I was such an awful dancer that it would be a horrendous experience for me. But now I had a wonderful, beautiful, supportive girlfriend that didn't really care if I looked like a house elf that's been kicked around and driven mad when I danced. I could be myself.

But we still hadn't decided how we were going to get around Ron and Ginny. I heard a rumor that Ginny would be attending the Yule Ball with Neville. And Neville and Hermione were quite good friends so there was no doubt in my mind that Ginny and Hermione would be with one another. Ron and Harry had no dates for the ball either so it was just a no go to show up with one another.

That wasn't the only thing on my mind either. For the past two weeks ever since the after party for the first task, I felt like I was being followed whenever I left the common room. Hermione and I had barely seen one another since then because McGonagall had been keeping me for detentions because I had transfigured her leather chair into a pile of snakes and she almost sat on it.

I needed to see her soon, though. We needed to figure out how to get around them and who was following us around. Uh oh. There was that feeling again,

**Ginny POV: **I was on George watch today. It's been two weeks since Ron and I had our discussion and neither of us had uncovered any proof about or suspicions. I was positive George was in love with _someone _though. It got more and more obvious by the day. He kept humming sappy muggle love songs that I recognized. It was starting to creep me out.

"Hey Neville!" I called as he looked over at me and I told him to come over to where I stood. "Yeah, Gin?" he asked curiously. "Do you know why Hermione's been acting so weird lately?" he shook his head and said, "No, sorry. All she told me was that she had a really sweet friend that she'd been spending time with and that he makes her quite happy."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I knew it! He nodded his head. "Thanks, Nev." I kissed his cheek. "And I'm really excited for the ball." He smiled and walked away, his cheeks flushed.

I knew it! I knew she was seeing someone! Oh, Ron was going to have a fit! But who was it? That was still a remaining question. Me and Ron weren't very good spies because if we really were then we would've figured out all this junk by now.

How would we actually figure it out? Maybe this boy was a muggle, after all. We needed cunning people who knew how to spy, ruthless people.

Wait a minute… I think that I know just the people who can do the job for me! Fred and George of course! They were the only ones that would really be able to help me with the entire thing! And plus, maybe I could get George to spill about who _his _girlfriend was. That was something I needed to know. He was my brother, it was essential. And mom would kill him if she knew that he had kept all that from her. She always wanted to know when one of the boys or I was seeing someone. She always thought it was appropriate to welcome the person to our family properly.

But before I told Fred and George what I wanted to do, I wanted to talk to Hermione and see if she would tell me anything by her own free will. We were in fact, both girls and she would want to talk to a good gal pal about a relationship… right?

And I should write to mom and dad. They would want to have a talk with George and make sure he was being a good boyfriend and treating his girlfriend with respect and dignity. After all, we all knew how rude and annoying George can be. Especially where it comes to women, that is.

Dad would want to know about the girl too. And maybe the reason he was keeping her a secret for so long was because she was a Slytherin? It had to be, after all. There was no way he would keep her a secret if she was a Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff, and he would never hide her if she were Gryffindor considering our entire family for multiple generations were Gryffindors!

Ugh this was all giving me a headache! Stupid George, stupid Hermione, stupid… everyone! I would crack this case even if it killed me! Time to bring the parents into this. Things just got ugly. Pity George Weasley everyone!

**A/N: Sorry that was kind of stupid but I'm blocked AGAIN! I swear I think the reason I leave so many cliffies is because they help me not get blocked. Oh and school is starting tomorrow so I just want to let you guys know that I will still update as frequently but if I don't update for a week or so don't think I've abandoned you, I just have a lot of homework then! I'll update soon but only if you press that cool looking review button and review for me… you'll get a cookie! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I would've liked to, it's just school was a lot to handle this week because I'm not so used to waking up early anymore and I needed my sleep. I still do but I wanted to update first! Enjoy this chapter please!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't really be here writing it for you, now would I? That's right; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling people!**

**Hermione POV: **Tonight was the Yule Ball. I was so excited to dance with George! Ginny had been eyeing me suspiciously lately. Especially today, since what was going on today was happening. I wonder if she knew about George and me. She really shouldn't. We've been careful to conceal ourselves.

"So," Ginny said casually yet suspiciously. "Who are you taking to the ball tonight? You look really good." I blushed a little under her scrutiny. "Well thank you very much, Ginny but I will not be taking anyone to the ball. I'm just going because I want to go and maybe someone will ask me to dance.

She nodded her head slowly and then she looked slightly hurt. "You know you can tell me anything, right Hermione? No matter how horrible or embarrassing, you can tell me you know that right?"

I nodded. "Of course I know, Gin. What's gotten in to you? You haven't been acting right for a while. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny nodded hastily and then she said, "Well we best get going then. We don't want to be late." And then we left together.

**Four Hours Later**

George and I had been having a blast all night. We had danced in the back of the room under Harry's invisibility cloak all the time. George was a maniac and a tad uncoordinated when it came to dancing, I found that out quickly. But that mattered the least. I was terrible at it too.

When we did make our appearances, it was at a table during dinner with our friends. Whenever they asked either of us where we had been George said he had been talking with Katie Bell about next season's Quidditch matches and I had told them that Daphne Greengrass had been arguing with me about the way my hair looked as though a Hippogriff had done it for me. Ron and Ginny didn't really look as though they believed me, though

Now George and I were sitting in the courtyard and talking. He had his arms slung around my shoulders to warm me from the chilly December air and I had my head resting softly on his shoulder. I felt so comfortable and safe right now, that even if Voldemort suddenly returned from the abyss, I knew that I would be safe as long as I had George with me.

"Mione," George said turning to look at me and taking both my hands firmly in his own. "Honestly, I don't think that I have ever been more happy than I have in these past months I've spent with you. I know it's slightly early for something like this, but once you get out of Hogwarts… I'd actually like to marry you, Hermione. I'm not proposing just yet, but I just want you to know that's how I feel. I love you, Hermione Granger. And I always will."

For the first time ever, I saw tears in George's eyes. I knew they were happy tears, but I had never once seen him cry or even close to it. The sight brought tears to my eyes as well. "Oh, Georgie… I love you too."

And then just as he was about to lean in and kiss me we heaed, "WHAT THE BLOODY GOBLIN IS GOING ON HERE?"

We were dead.

**Ron POV: **Who did he think he was? That stupid, no good, backstabbing, betrayal of a brother! How dare he be with my Hermione? How dare he kiss her? He knew how I felt about her and he still felt the need to take yet another thing away from me!

I looked at the 'happy couple' with an angry and murderous look on my face that might've even had me shipped off to Azkaban in a second.

For once in his miserable life George looked at me, not with amusement and mischief in his eyes, but with grief, sadness, and… fear? Since when was he afraid of me? I brushed that thought off. It didn't matter anyway. I _wanted _him to be afraid of me. He didn't know what I would do to him in just a few moments.

George stepped forward then, putting his hands up in a defensive manner. "Ron," he pled. "Please just her me out… I can explain all this…"

"Oh, you can?" I spat venomously. "Well then George, I would absolutely _love _to hear it. Why was it that you were curled up with your arms around a girl, not only two years younger than you, but also the girl that you knew I would have a problem with you dating?"

"Ron," Hermione began to reason. But I didn't let her. I cut her off almost immediately.

"How long has this been going on?" I growled and she jumped backward, while my idiot of a brother smoothed her hair calmingly. It made me sick. Then she answered in a small voice, "About since that day the Death Eater attack at the world cup."

That was all I needed. It was then that I lunged at my brother. Not caring who or what got damaged in the process. I was going to kill him.

**A/N: Ooohh! Cliffy time! How did you like Ron's discovery of this? Please let me know because it was you all who wanted him to figure it out at the ball and I want to know if you guys liked the way I handled it? Review please! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I know it's been a few days but schoolwork calls! But this weekend is labor day weekend so I have no homework and a long weekend so I'm fee for you until Tuesday at 8:30 in the morning! This chapter was something a lot of you were anxious for so here it is! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. Nor will I ever own it. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

**George POV: **This wasn't good. We were all back home now and eating Christmas dinner. Ron hasn't said a word to anyone. He's been particularly cold to me, Hermione, Harry, and Fred since last night at the ball. We had all gotten home just this morning.

**Flashback:**

_**This hurt really bad. I didn't want to fight Ron because I knew it would get Hermione more hysterical than she already was. Ron was punching the life out of my face and Hermione was screaming at us to stop. The only thing I was doing**____**was trying to lift him off of me.**_

"_**You stupid moron! How could you call yourself my brother?! You knew I loved her! Why would you do this to me?" he snarled at me.**_

_**I scoffed at him. "Well I'm sorry that I fell in love with her too, Ron! But can you blame me? She's the most amazing witch on the planet! You think I didn't feel bad that I've been lying to you all this time? I did, but I couldn't deny the fact that I love her and I just can't deny it! It was killing me inside!" I smiled at Hermione, who had a big smile and tears running down her face. I put a loving arm around her. "We belong together, Ron."**_

_**Ron snorted with disgust. "Yeah, sure you do. When you two have a tragic end, and I'll make sure you do, don't come crying to me. And you," he snapped, glaring at Hermione. "Don't you ever talk to me again." Hermione burst into tears and Ron spit at the ground and walked away.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Nobody else knew what was going on here at home. Well, Harry and George did but everybody else was oblivious. "Alright everybody!" Dad called. "I think it's about time for a Christmas toast! Molly dear, would you like to begin?"

Mum nodded her head and stood. "Now, I am so happy to have everyone home for the holidays. Everyone here has always been a part of this family even if you aren't blood, you're as good as. I love you all very much and I hope this coming year is as safe and as happy as this last one. Amen."

Everyone chorused that as well. I looked at Hermione who was sitting next to Ginny across the table. I realized that I needed to tell my family right now. It was the only time we would all be all together and it had been five months. I think that it was a long enough time hidden. I looked back at her again and it seemed she had the same thought as me because she was returning the look I was giving her as though she was mirroring me. I nodded.

"Dad, may I say something? There's something I need to tell everyone." He nodded. Mum seemed to know what I was talking about because the look on her face made it seem that she was practically glowing with pride.

I stood. "Well… I hope everyone is having a happy Christmas. But there's something I haven't been completely honest with all of you about. Only a few people in this room know what it is I've been hiding and have had the good grace not to let anyone else know. Now, before all of you jump to conclusions I would like to say that I did this because I was afraid, being immature, young, and stupid, and embarrassed. But… I'm not anymore." I caught Hermione's huge smile.

"I have a girlfriend. And she's in this room right now." There was a short pause and then all eyes silently turned to Hermione. There was a deadly calm silence and then dad opened his mouth and said…

**A/N: I know it's another cliffy! Please don't kill me but cliffies are fun! Tell me what you thought about this and what you think is going to happen next in the story! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! I wasn't gone for five days this time, yay! Only three! Anyway thanks for all the great reviews as usual and I hope you enjoy this chapter, seeing as you were all so very anxious to read it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Although I may be an obsessive freak when it comes to Harry Potter, I don't own it in any shape way or form.**

**George POV: **Dad actually didn't say anything for a moment or two, nor did anyone else. Hermione had happy tears in her eyes when she looked at me, happy with my confession of us. But in the undertone of her expression I saw worry and regret. I knew she didn't want any discord between my family and I. But she also that I couldn't guarantee there wouldn't be any at all.

Then finally, dad spoke. "How long has this been going on?" his voice was void of any emotional feeling. It hurtme knowing that I did that to him. I sighed slightly and then said, "About since that day when the Death Eaters attacked the camp at the World Cup."

"WHAT?!" shrieked Ginny. "THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR FIVE MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE DECENCY TO MENTION IT TO ME? HOW COULD YOU!"

"Ginny-" Hermione pleaded but Ginny cut her off. "Don't! How could you? We knew that Harry knew something was up but who else did you ask to lie for you? Lee? It's not like mum would lie to any of us! She doesn't believe in lying to family! She's probably just in shock from what you just said. Right mum?"

Mum however was standing there, stiff as a board and pale as a sheet. Her eyes were blank and no matter how many times dad spoke to her or shook her shoulders she wouldn't respond. Finally, dad whispered, "Molly dear, did you know about this?" and that's when mum was reduced to a teary mess.

"I'm sorry!" she blubbered. "I lied to all of you! George was just afraid none of you would understand what was going through his mind at the time and he trusted me to keep his secret and I just couldn't betray him! I know I betrayed the rest of you by not telling you but please… don't judge me for it… please."

"Molly, It's alright, we all forgive you. Don't we Ginny? Ron? Percy?" they all nodded. "But," dad proceeded. "I am very disappointed in you, George. I understand why you didn't tell us and I know that this family can be extremely crazy almost all the time especially when it comes to siblings having relationships. I want you to be happy and I'm glad you are, but you really should've told us."

I nodded solemnly. "Thank you, dad. I really should've told you all and I get what I did was wrong and I accept my mistake fully. I'm so sorry and I swear it will never happen again."

Dad smiled. "Of course, son. And Hermione," he looked at her and raised his arms. "Even though you always have been considered another daughter to me, welcome _officially _to the family."

My lovely girlfriend actually got teary eyed as she went over to hug my father. As for the rest of my siblings, they were all standing there glaring viciously at our little scene. I opened my mouth to say something but Ginny cut me off. "No! I can't believe you had the nerve to keep this from me! I'm _your _sister, and _your _best friend! Don't EVER talk to me again!" and she stormed off to her room.

"Me neither," Ron grumbled annoyed. Percy was staring at me disapprovingly. "I am highly disappointed in you, George. I admit that I have done and said horrid things in the past but this is a new low, even for you. And what Ron and Ginny said goes for me as well." And he, in his usual pompous matter stalked off to his room.

And with that, I put my arm around Hermione's shoulders and the two of us, along with mum, dad, Fred, and Harry were left there standing in a very awkward and uncomfortable silence, praying that this would all end up alright.

**A/N: Alright I hope you all liked that! Any guesses or suggestions on what will happen next chapter? And I know it says that I've only been gone four days on the top when it's really been seven in reality. I was meaning to update but school this week… let's just say its midnight on Friday (well Saturday now I suppose) and I want to fall in my bed and die but I needed to update before my guilt and idea swallowed me completely whole! Haha anyway, you know what to do! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took me a while to get this written but once again… duty calls when it comes to my schoolwork! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews and thank you to those of you that wished me luck with school this year. This chapter skips about two months ahead to February around the time of Valentine's day and the Second task of the Triwizard tournament. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I did own Harry Potter because then I would be able to live in my dream world. But sadly, that world belongs to J.K. Rowling. :(**

**Hermione POV: **It had been two months since George and I announced our relationship to the Weasley family on Christmas Eve. Nothing had been the same since then. Nobody in the family would speak to us at all. Ginny shunned me when we were in the dormitory together and Ron… well Ron was just uncivilized when it came to the topic of George and I.

But Harry, Ron, Lee, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were fully supportive of us. In fact, Mrs. Weasley sent me an owl almost every week or so asking me how I was or how George was or if anyone else had begun speaking to us yet. It was always the same answer.

After we arrived back from Christmas break, we suspected that Ron had spilled our secret to the entire school because the next day about twenty people came up to us within the first hour and asked us if we were truly dating. Of course, it was nice that we didn't have to sneak around anymore, and avoid each other. Now George could walk me to class and we could sit next to each other at lunch. So I suppose we owed Ron a little. But it was still annoying to hear the gossip and have everyone wonder how Hogwarts' biggest prankster could be compatible with Hogwarts' biggest bookworm.

Everyone said we wouldn't last more than a week but when we told them we had already been dating for six months they shut right up. People still do think that we don't belong with one another but that's their problem. We love each other and that's all that matters. It was nice not to have to sneak around too, but we both missed having the 'us time' we never got anymore.

But still, I couldn't help but feel that half of George's family ignoring him was my fault. And whenever he heard me feeling bad about it he always hugged me and told me that nothing was my fault, trying to coax me into believing him. It never truly did, but I would pretend for the sake of his sanity.

George and I had been less and less able to spend time together over the past few days seeing as he was actually studying for NEWTS and I was helping Harry wiggle out the egg for the second task. But we needed to see each other soon before we went insane! The only times we saw each other now were at meals and passing each other in the hallway. He would leave me little love notes/poems every morning (an owl would come with them) so that he could cheer me up even if he wasn't there.

We should be able to see each other alone pretty soon. Valentine's Day was on Saturday and I needed to get him a really nice gift. But what to give?

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short but I was massively blocked and needed to get something posted before you all hunted me down! I promise next time I will post a better and longer chapter WAY sooner! But tell me what you think Hermione should get George. Because honestly… the only thing that I think George really wants is the joke shop… but where would she get the galleons? Help me out, leave suggestions and review! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't another chapter yet. I AM NOT abandoning this story if that's what some of you think. I just have a terrible cold and can't write for you today. My head really hurts and I don't feel well. I should update within the next couple of days. Maybe even tomorrow but we'll see. Just remember that I am still here and have no intention of abandoning you! See you all real soon!**

**Thanks for your support!**

_**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the unfortunate AN yesterday but I'm feeling just well enough to write now! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter very much. This chapter is about George and Hermione's Valentine's Day but the next chapter will skip a few months over. Enjoy! And a special thanks to Princess Emarelda for being concerned about me while I was gone! You are awesome!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own the magnificent world of Harry Potter. It rightfully belongs to J.K. Rowling. But I sure like to pretend! :)**

**George POV: **It was Valentine's Day today. That meant it was a day to prove to Hermione just how much I loved her. Well, I did that everyday anyway but today had to be extra special. We were going into Hogsmeade for tea just like any other couple in Hogwarts and I had gotten her something I was sure she would enjoy. But it required the help of Fred, Harry, and Lee to do it. If I asked Ron, I think he may kill me just by the look he'd give me. Same for Ginny. But I honestly cannot wait for Hermione to have her present!

**Hermione POV (3 hrs. later): **At the Tea Cozy (the newest wizard tea shop in London) we had chosen to sit outside and hold hands just like everyone else. But we were being the most civil of everyone there, in my opinion. Today I had opted with a pink turtle neck and black jeans with my jacket wrapped on me tightly. George was wearing what I suspected to be a dragon hide jacket (maybe his and Fred's products made him more money than I would've thought), jeans and converse. He looked so handsome and breathtaking that I was starting to come to a full realization that I had the best boyfriend in the world.

"You look absolutely gorgeous today, love." He smiled his hundred watt smile at me. His voice was tender and loving, that may be why I believed him so easy. I playfully smacked his arm. "Well, thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." He chuckled.

Before anything else could be said, I heard fireworks and laughter from overhead. When I looked up to see what it was, I saw Fred, Lee, and Harry zooming around and tossing the fireworks in the air. They were beautiful fireworks, all pink and red. Finally when the show was over, all the boys hovered in the air for a moment before the lovely remaining pink and red smoke spelled out like a jet plane in a cheesy muggle romantic comedy, 'HAPPY V-DAY 'MIONE. I LOVE YOU. GEORGE' it may be a little cheesy but it still is the sweetest thing anyone could've ever done for me.

I got up and threw my arms around him, probably choking him. And then I stretched and kissed the top of his head. "Oh, George thank you so much! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I love you, too!" he smiled, pleased with my reaction. "You're so welcome, love."

Suddenly, I remember something and I force out a bitter laugh. George looks at me, confused. "And to think all I did was arrange an acrostic poem in color to come out of my wand." I shook my head disbelievingly. The corners of his mouth turned up. "That still sounds lovely. Show me, please." So I did, and in blue (his favorite color) this came out.

Greatest boyfriend EVER!

Exciting

Outstanding

Respectful of me

Git (only to people you want to annoy)

Extra special to me

Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Hermione

I didn't ever think George would cry at anything. But he looked close to tears then. "That… that was amazing." He whispered. 'Mione, thank you. I love you so much!" he embraced me in a hug. Best day ever.

**A/N: So… Love it? Hate it? Let me know and I'll update by Sunday! Love you guys! Btw should my next HP fic be Hermione/Neville or Hermione/Draco? There will be a poll on my profile so please vote!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey everyone! Well, I did say that I would update by Sunday, haha! We're in April now for this story, around the time the champions are getting ready for the third task that takes place in May. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, am not allowed to own Harry Potter. If I did, I'm not sure I'd do it just as much justice as J.K. Rowling has!**

**Hermione POV: **The last two months had been absolutely wonderful for George and I. We were happier than ever, the second task came and went. Harry had one second place for using Gillyweed to dive into the lake and save me. Apparently the task was to save those the champions loved most dearly from drowning before the hour was up. I didn't know, seeing as McGonagall put me under and the last thing I remember before waking up with Harry supporting me in the middle of the lake. Professor said she would've put Ron under, but at the time they hadn't been speaking so that was a drawback.

By now though, Ron had warmed back up to Harry, but it was only Harry. He still refused to talk to George, myself, Fred, Lee, or even his parents. It was flat out ridiculous if you asked me! I mean, yes I understood that he was upset about the whole thing, but that didn't mean he needed to ignore me or his family of all people!

He had always been annoyed at Fred and George's antics but I knew him well enough to know that if one of them were ever in danger or hurt he would be devastated. Ron secretly did love his brothers more than anything. In fact, I think the one person he loved more than his brothers, was his sister. And me… we had been best friends for four years already. He shouldn't stop talking to me just because I was too afraid to tell him I was in love with his brother. If he was really my friend, he would've been happy for me and for George. It wouldn't matter to him that we had taken months to tell him. And Harry had known about us too, so why talk to him now and not us? I just didn't understand.

At the moment, I was sitting down by the lake working tirelessly on a report on a Sleeping Draught for Potions and I didn't want to give Snape any chance to complain about my paper this time. But the voice of a familiar and handsome redhead brought me out of my concentrated stupor.

"Hello love," I heard George say happily from behind me. "What are you doing with homework on a fine day like today? Especially when you can spend the day with a charming, lovable, funny, and rambunctious lad such as myself." He sat down beside me and wrapped an affectionate arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

I just laughed a little and settled into his arms comfortably. "Well, I want to very much but I cannot, seeing as Snape is a right foul git and he'll probably chew me out for forgetting even a comma on my paper."

George just shook his head. "C'mon 'Mione, forget that nasty, slimy, slithery old snake and let's go to Hogsmeade and get a drink. I'll help you finish your report later. I've been getting quite good at Potions, seeing as Fred and I are still planning on opening Weasley's Wizard Wheezes after next year, I've gotten much better at potions. Even the bloody serpent himself has praised me and that's almost impossible to come by when you're not a Slytherin."

I shrugged, still uncertain. "I don't know, sweetheart…" I trailed off. He kissed my cheek. "'Mione, I can tell something else is bothering you. What's all this about? You're usually never this distant."

I sighed. "Well… I suppose I'm just worried about Easter. We're all invited to spend it at your house and I'm just worried that things will go wrong because Ron won't be civil."

It was his turn to shrug at me. "'Mione… if he isn't accepting us… that's his problem. He's my brother. He'll come around for me. Just like I would if his situation was reversed."

I grinned at him. "I know you would. Thank you, George. You always know what to say to make me feel better." He laughed. "Well, it _is _one of my charms. So, how about that drink I was wondering about earlier?" I felt my eyes light up, "Sounds good to me."

It was then that I was completely certain, no matter how much I was worried or how hopeless any situation may seem, George would always be there to make it better for me. And with that realization we walked off, hand in hand to Hogsmeade.

**A/N: So… Like it, hate it? Tell me what you think why don't you? And I'll update as soon as I possibly can, whether that's Tuesday or next Sunday who knows, but it will be very soon! I love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Alright guys, sorry it took me a while! My internet was down and I've had some big tests to study for and an even BIGGER one next week worth most of my grade so I'm doing the best I can this next week to update and then I should be COMPLETELY back on top of things! Okay so we are into Easter Break at the Weasley house now and things will be dramatic! And we need to get the poll on what my next HP fic should be untied so I can get started! I wanna post it soon to get out of my block! Please vote if you haven't already and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I'd be my own role model, which is not happening! So it's officially not mine!**

**George POV: **This might just be the most awkward holiday dinner in the history of the wizard world. Mum and dad were sitting at the head spots of the table, on the left side there was Harry and Ginny, with Ron in the middle and Percy was sitting on Hermione's right while I sat to her left and Fred beside me. Ron was glowering at me, and the sad thing is that I knew that without even having to look up. It was like he was burning holes in my skin.

"So Harry dear," mum said brightly, trying to lighten the mood as she always did. "Are you excited for the last task?" Harry snorted but shook his head smiling politely. "Well… if by excited you mean incredibly frightened that I could be decapitated at any moment during this task then yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'm terribly thrilled." Everyone around the table burst out laughing except for mum who lightly slapped his shoulder and said, "Don't you sass me," in the same sharp tone she would've used on us but she looked a tad bit amused.

Mum seemed to have become more tolerant of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since I told her about the way I felt for Hermione. I think her mindset was telling her that if she couldn't have one of her problem sons working in the Ministry, she could at least have a smarter daughter-in-law on the better side of things. She didn't like talking about the shop but she was more supportive of it. And I think Fred and I realized that that was all that counted.

"Alright then, you lot!" dad said happily. "I would just like to say how grateful I am to have such a wonderful family to be spending Easter with, and that includes you Harry and Hermione as well. Anyhow, why don't we all just dig in before the food gets cold?" there were murmurs of assent all around the table and everyone began to devour their meals. I could still feel Ron giving me a death glare from across the table. If he didn't stop soon I had half a mind to take my wand out of my pockets and hex him right here and now. But I knew that Hermione would disapprove so I decided not to.

The rest of the dinner passed by without another hitch, everyone was talking and laughing with each other. Ginny had begun to speak to us again (along with Percy), saying that she overreacted and as long as I didn't hurt Hermione, she was completely supportive of our relationship. Huh. That wasn't at all something I expected to hear out of my thirteen year old sister at all. Maybe if Hermione had an older brother, then it would be less awkward, but my little sister… that would never be any less creepy.

After dinner I volunteered to help mum with the dishes (nobody could really get over the fact that I wanted to help out instead of being forced to do so). But mum wasn't shocked; she was thrilled.

"So dear, how are things going for you and Hermione?" she wondered brightly. I shook my head at my mother's enthusiasm. Most mothers wouldn't want to let their sons get within one hundred feet of women that weren't related to them. Lee's mum was like that. Too clingy if you ask me. But no, my mother had to be the unusual one… as always.

I just grinned at her and began pouring my heart out to her for the second time since I knew what my feelings for Hermione were. "Things are going wonderfully, mum!" I said dreamily. "I mean, aside from Ron not speaking to either of us, we've both been happier than ever! It's positively amazing. I never knew before this that being in love could be so… exhilarating, so relaxing, so…"

"Odd to hear for a mother who's sixteen year old son is sharing things with her that she thought she may never hear leave his mouth?" she broke in amusedly. I glared at her playfully. "Well, there's that. And it's the fact that she inspires me to work really hard and do what I want to do with my life, you know?"

Mum gave me one of her signature, warm Mollyish smiles and said, "Yes as a matter of fact, I do. And don't you worry, love. Ron will come to his senses sooner or later."

I shrugged indifferently. "I hope you're right, mum. I hope you're right."

**A/N: Just to let you all know I have absolutely NO INTENTIONS to abandon this story or forget about it. It may take me a few days to update sometimes but I will never forget! After my exams calm down this week I should be able to update this story a lot sooner than you think! Anyway, when do you guys think Ron will come around? Next chapter should be the third task! Can you guys please review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen in the next chapter so a writer's block doesn't creep up on me! Love you! Btw next HP fic should be up by tomorrow afternoon! It will be a Hermione/Draco and then I will do a Hermione/Neville! I had to be the deciding vote and I had a good Dramione plot line so I think you all will love it! So keep an eye out! I'll update sometime this week!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek**** xoxoxoxo**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally, I've taken all my tests that were major for now so I should be getting back on track now! The idea credit for this chapter and possibly the next one or two if I don't squeeze it all in this one goes to a guest reviewer! It was really good and cured my blocks for a while! I think I was writing too many stories at once and it was jumbling up my brain! Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I would never be able to come up with something as brilliant as Harry Potter in a single train ride like J.K. Rowling did. Therefore, it doesn't, nor will it ever belong to me.**

**Hermione POV: **Since Easter, everything had been hectic. George's N.E.W.T.S. are coming up so he's actually been in the _library. Studying. _I never thought I'd be able to break through to him on that level. Even Fred and Lee were praising me on my success. And the best part was, he'd gone on his own without any redirection from me. I think he just wanted me to be proud of him, which I was. But I missed him. He and I had to spend more and more time apart. I only saw him at meals and maybe for an hour in the common room each afternoon. He had even attempted to drag Fred into one of these cram sessions that never seemed to end. Fred had just laughed at him and smacked him upside the head asking him if he'd lost his marbles.

Ron was actually acting so civilized it was scary. Almost… too formal. He was speaking to me as though nothing had happened, trying to laugh with me and everything! Whenever I asked him about his sudden change in mood, he just brushed it off and changed the subject. I refused to laugh with him and only spoke to him when he asked me a direct question. He thought that after months of being an insufferable git I would just suddenly forget about it and speak to him. Psh, fat chance. And it was quite suspicious that he had changed his mind all of a sudden. He still didn't even glance at George whenever they saw each other. That didn't help his case much.

On a lighter note, George should be done at the library for today. Maybe he would want to go for a walk. I turned in the direction of the library to go and find him. When I began to near the library, I heard screaming and I heard shouts of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I wondered vaguely if one of the Slytherins had mixed it up with our lot again. When I rounded the corner the crowd was gathered around the two fighters. In between two holes in the crowd I could make out two people with tufts of red hair going with them as they swung their punches. "_Oh Godric," _I thought. "_This cannot be good."_

By the time I got to the front of the crowd I saw that the two were exactly who I expected the most and the least at the same time. George and Ron were rolling on the ground hitting one another and grunting. I could just make out what they were saying to each other in between each hit.

"You (_punch in the stomach) _selfish (_punch in the arm) _git! How could you take her from me?! She was mine!" Ron spat.

I watched in horror as George lifted Ron off of him and hit him square in the jaw. "You idiot! She was never yours to take at all! She's a person not a prize to be won! She can make her own decisions and she could've chosen you but he didn't! You're my brother, you're supposed to be happy for me no matter what my decision may be!"

Ron gave him a loathing look and then moved in to punch him again. But this time I stepped in between them, shielding them both of further harm. "Stop it! Stop it both of you!" I cried. As soon as they calmed down I spoke again. "You two are supposed to be brothers! You're supposed to love and support each other even if you like to make fun of the other. And I could not be more disappointed in either one of you at the moment. You let me of all people come in between you! I expect more… from the both of you," my eyes turned to George specifically in that moment. He hung his head in shame.

"And until this silliness is put aside and we all act civil to one another once again… I will not be speaking to _either one of you."_

Ron looked as though he knew he deserved his side of the deal. Whether he was sincere or not, I was uncertain. George on the other hand had his mouth hanging open. When he regained composure he was finally able to sputter out, "B-b-But, Hermione…" he trailed off in a broken whisper that shattered my heart. My instinct was to go to his side and comfort him. But as badly as I wished I could, he needed to learn his lesson.

I turned to walk away (the large crowd had dispersed in the middle of our argument, probably not wanting to witness me when I blew my top. Who could blame them anyway? I was scary when I was angry). George grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. There were tears in his eyes. "Please tell me you're not breaking up with me! I don't think I'll be able to bear it if we have to go through that again… please." He begged, looking ready to fall on his knees.

I almost had to force the words to come out of my mouth. "I just don't know, George. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone… but until you and Ron work this out… we need a break. I'm so sorry."

And with that I ran off, not wanting to give in to the urge to turn and go back to him. I needed to do what was right by him and the rest of his family. Even if it was going to destroy every shred of sanity that I held.

**A/N: Poor Hermione and George! They can't seem to catch a break! And Ron always ends up screwing things up for them! He will be darker and scarier in the next chapter (s) which should be up by Thursday (Along with the Dramione fic which will be called The Forbidden Tale of Slytherin and Gryffindor) review and I'll try and update sooner than that! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxxoxo**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and ready to write for all of you! I got grounded and then now I have a horrifying case of writer's block and I have no idea why! That's why it's been almost a month since I updated this story! The new story is up by the way and there was a title change! It is now called 'Is Hate Really All That Can Exist?' so please check that out! I warn you: Ron will not be himself at all this chapter. As a matter of fact, he will scare some of you. You have been warned. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now, would I?**

**Hermione POV: **I was miserable without George. Every day I went down for meals and sat down next to Harry. But whenever I lifted my head up to look around me, I saw his handsome face and red hair staring back at me with longing and pleading eyes. I don't think Fred knew what was going on either; otherwise I would be getting a lot of dirty looks.

Ginny and Harry both understood why I did what I did. They were brothers and they needed to sort this out before they destroyed their own bond over something as silly as me. Harry told me that he didn't think that George was silly to prefer me over Ron, and as much as that made me laugh, Harry knew what I meant.

It wasn't like I didn't _want _to be with George. It was killing me from the inside out not being able to be with him. I had completely lost any appetite I had, I wouldn't pay attention in class, I wasn't able to process anything anymore. I refused to try and look my best, I hadn't done my hair in who knows how long and let's just say it's a good thing that I found a spell to keep me smelling like I've bathed this week.

I was walking down the fifth floor corridor now, robotically steering myself to class when I heard someone shout, "Hey Hermione, wait up!" turning around to look, I realized that Fred had been following me.

"What is it Fred?" I asked tiredly, already knowing what this was going to be about. "What's the matter with George and you?" he asked me. "He's not himself at all and he's barely eating. Did you two have a fight? He hasn't opened his mouth and told me anything."

Ugh, why must these Weasley boys be so annoyingly observant? And why didn't George tell Fred what was going on? They were brothers, after all. He always had to leave the hard jobs up to me, didn't he?

"Listen Fred, something did happen between George and I. But why hasn't he told you about any of this himself?"

He sighed. "I don't know! That's why I'm so confused! He won't tell me anything, and every time I mention your name, he just gets up and walks away from me! _What's _going on?"

"Alright fine! You want to know why the both of us are acting so strange? Well here it is… because we broke up! And I only did it because he and Ron were beating each other and I caught them! They're brothers and they need to be civil with one another! I won't be the cause of your family being destroyed. Family is more important than I am. I love George more than I've ever loved anyone, but I need to do what's best for him. You need to understand that."

I turned to walk away but Fred caught my arm and spun me around to face him. He looked desperate for me to listen. "Hermione, you don't get it! George doesn't care what Ron wants. None of us do, Ron's a prat. George loves _you! _I've _never _seen him more happy than when he was with you! How could you do this to him?"

"Fred, I needed to do it. Please just… tell him that I love him. And that I'm sorry. But we _both _need this." And then I ran off before he could stop me again.

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't understand why my life always had to be so difficult! It wasn't even possible to have a stable relationship without people coming to get us. George was the only boy that I've ever really had feelings for and because of Ron's stupidity and George's easily provoked anger towards his brother even my tiniest shred of happiness has been destroyed.

I felt someone grab me from behind and put a hand over my mouth. I tried to yell for help but when I saw who it was I was stunned stupid.

I jerked away from him immediately. "Ronald Weasley! What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?!"

"I wanted to talk, love. Seeing as you refuse to speak to me anyway else, this had to be done."

No! it did _not _have to be done! Why not act a little bit civil for once and then see if I would speak to you? Maybe then I would've spoken to you and we wouldn't have this problem! Actually, I wouldn't be having a lot of problems if you were more civilized! For one, I wouldn't have had to leave my boyfriend that I love more than anyone in the world! I broke his heart, Ron! How do you think I feel at the moment?"

"Well, you broke my heart too!" he spat angrily. "_I _loved _you _more than anyone and you didn't even want to give me a chance when it was clear that you knew how I felt all these years! You know how I feel about Fred and George! They may be my brothers but they are also my enemies and you started dating my enemy! How was I supposed to take that? Why him? Why him and not me?"

"Well maybe it's because he doesn't call me a know it all excessively and he doesn't find everything I do annoying and selfish!"

"I only do that because I'm trying to be cool and impress you, just like my stupid brother."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. You judge me too easily and you aren't supportive of me at all. You wouldn't like it even if I were to date Neville. So don't pin all your anger on your brother. If you truly love him, and me, then let us both go on with our lives and be happy. But you refuse to do so."

"You broke up with him, didn't you?"

"Why do you care?" I scoffed.

"Because now I can prove to you that I love you and that you should be with me."

Within that next second his lips were pressed to mine as he kissed me angrily. I was moving away from him and then I felt someone lifting him off. I looked up to see none other than George hauling a rabid looking Ron away from me. And then George slammed him into a wall.

"You disgusting, evil little dung beetle! How dare you try to kiss her without her permission?"

"Because she needs to know that she loves me and not you!"

"Well… in case you haven't noticed almighty genius… she _doesn't _love you! I heard everything you lot were saying! Now get out of here or I'll simply have no choice other than to use an unforgiveable curse right on the spot!"

George threw Ron down the corridor and then he went running. What a coward! Then George pulled me up to him and wrapped me up tightly in his arms. I buried my head in his chest and just cried. It felt like it had been forever since he and I had been with each other this way. It felt like I had come home again.

"Thank you so much." I whispered, my voice breaking.

"It's no problem, love. Just promise me you'll never ever do this to me ever again. It's torture being away from you, 'Mione. The worst kind of pain."

"I know. I don't like being away from you either. I promise this is the last time anything like this will ever happen. I love you, George."

"I love you too, Hermione."

**A/N: Aww! Wasn't that lovely and a bit scary? This was my longest chapter in a while! Can you guys leave me a bunch of reviews? Because this time the next chapter will ABSOLUTELY be up by Tuesday or Wednesday! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it was a bit of a crazy few week s what with all the Thanksgiving holidays! I had a lot of family to be with so I basically busy with them the whole week! And my older cousin graduated college so I had to go to a surprise party for him! And as soon as I got back to school the teachers have been piling on the homework. Anyway, I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter and enjoy this one! And this takes place during the third task! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Fred wouldn't have died in the end! So it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

**Hermione POV: **I sat in the stands, bouncing up and down in my seat as I waited for the Champions to come out and for the task to begin. To my right, a voice said, "Calm down, love. You look like a jumpy little cornish pixie."

I turned and saw George's freckled and amused face with Fred looking quite green at his brother's display of affection for me, behind him.

"So you're saying I'm so jumpy that I'm annoying and scary?" I know it didn't make any sense but I batted my eyes just so it would have an extra effect on him. It made me look like I was tearing up and it got him really upset.

The humor in his face was quickly replaced by alarm and longing. "No, love. I just meant you're a tad hyper today and you aren't usually that way. Just thought it would be a bit much for you to handle all at once." He grinned bashfully and kissed my cheek before sitting down beside me.

Fred nodded to me and sat down next to his brother, looking quite sickened by our little display of affection. "Alright then, you lot. I know you just got back on the train to sappyville but it doesn't mean you have to take me along for the ride. I'd really prefer not to see my twin snogging his girlfriend if you don't mind." Fred gave George a pointed look as his cheeks went as red as his hair. I kissed him again and Fred groaned, his face falling forward into his hands. George and I just laughed at him.

Then, the whole stadium got quiet and Dumbledore was walking towards the middle of the field. It was time.

**One Hour later**

All I could do was blink and then I saw a flash, and there was Harry clutching the cup tightly and lying in the middle of the field. It was a portkey. The cup was a _portkey! _And Harry had gotten it! He won! The entirety of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor began whooping and cheering! Fred and George high fived as I hugged Ginny and then George picked me up and spun me around laughing gleefully. I didn't think anything could destroy the pride of the Hogwarts students in that moment.

But wait… weren't all the other's supposed to be transported back immediately when somebody won the tournament? That was when I realized Harry was not lying there alone. There was someone next to him. Or rather, Harry was clutching something next to him. The body of Cedric Diggory.

All I could see from where I sat was a shaking (seemingly crying) Harry clinging to Cedric's lifeless form as Professor Dumbledore was consoling him and trying to make him leave the body be. It was all a blur. Next thing I knew Amos Diggory ran from the stands and collapsed to his knees sobbing next to his son.

I made a move to get up and go to Harry. I heard someone behind me move as well (probably Ron) but then someone put their arm out to stop me. Looking up, I saw George looking back at me with a sorrowful expression as he said, "'Mione, the best thing we can do right now is let Dumbledore talk to Harry. He's not likely to spill his guts to us straight away. You know Harry.

I knew he was right. Harry wasn't very easy to get information out of when he was in any kind of emotional pain. I fell into my seat again, and leaned, defeated against George's shoulder. What could've happened in that maze?

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was that a good chapter? How do you think everyone will react to the reappearance of Lord Voldemort and what will happen with our favorite golden trio? Going to give you guys a fair warning, there are only two chapters left to be written in this story! Otherwise it could go on till the Final Battle. Review and tell me your thoughts! Love you guys!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey you guys! I am a combination of sad and overjoyed to say that this is the last chapter for this story! It was my first ever Harry Potter Fanfiction and my second successful multichapter fanfiction on the site! Thank you all so much for your love and support the past ten months that this story has been in progress and I love you all so much! You will be seeing more of me but for now… on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter as it is one of my greatest dreams to walk the Hogwarts castle but it sadly belongs to my role model J.K. Rowling as she is the person who inspired me to write. If it weren't for her, none of us would be here now. :)**

**Hermione POV: **Today was the last day of term. It had been a week since Dumbledore told the school the truth about Diggory's death in the arena. The only bad thing was that not many people believed Harry's story. The Ministry is dead set on convincing everyone Dumbledore and Harry are lying and trying to take control of the Ministry of Magic.

Well they would see that they're wrong soon enough… but what saddens me is that by the time they do… Voldemort will probably already have been responsible for at least fifty deaths by then.

I was sitting in the courtyard, watching as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students loaded into their carriages and said goodbyes to some of their newfound friends when I heard someone come and sit beside me on the bench. It was George.

He sighed loudly and put an arm around my shoulders. "What. A. Year." He said, distinguishing each word slowly. "We got together, fought with friends and family, watched Harry fight for his life, we lost each other a few times, and then found out that the most evil wizard in the world is on the rise once again. So eventful, wasn't it?"

I laughed as I leaned my head into his shoulder for comfort. "Yes, yes it was. But I would have to say that the best part was whenever we were together. I love you so much, George."

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, 'Mione. But I'm just nervous about what will happen next… I won't ever let him get to you. I'll let him rip me apart before he does."

I patted his arm. "Well, it should never have to come to that. But what matters most is that we all stick together for as long as we can. We need each other in a time like this."

Just as those words came out of my mouth a voice behind us said, "You're right. And I've been a big git if I haven't been able to see for this long that you two belong with each other."

We both whipped around to see Ron standing there with an apologetic smile on his face as he stared at us. He stepped forward. "Hermione, I love you and you know it. I thought I would be able to convince you that we were right for each other but now I see that you know what's right for you… even if it is my brother that I don't think has any regard for hygiene whatsoever."

I giggled as George got up and smacked Ron hard on the back of the head. "Anyway what I'm trying to say is… I love and support you both and I swear I will never be such an idiot as to stand between the two of you again. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

George was sitting there with his mouth hanging open, as if he had no idea what to say, Ron was staring at the ground and he was looking a bit red around the ears. I got up and hugged him, much to his surprise. And he hugged me back.

After all the forgiveness and love was put back where it was supposed to be, we went to go find the others, keeping in mind that as long as we loved each other and stuck together, we would be alright. And we needed that knowledge for what is to come. Especially myself, Harry, and Ron. Even if I was uncertain of the future, I had a pretty good guess. And my guess was… it wouldn't be pretty.

**A/N: So… THAT'S IT FOLKS! I love all of you so much and I hope you review this chapter as it would make me extremely happy to hear from all of you especially now! And I hope you enjoy the Dramione story that I have out now too! Because not many people are reviewing… :( anyway, thank you guys for being so great! Love you!**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**-thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	40. SPECIAL AN PLEASE READ!

**SPECIAL A/N: HEY HARRY POTTER FANS I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I just wanted to let you guys know I just published a story about James and Lily in their fifth year, before Snape's memory, but it's going to get into that! If you guys are interested it's called, Changing a First Impression! Either go to my page or search it and PLEASE leave me feedback if you can! You guys were beyond amazing with this story and I knew I could count on you all! Thank you so much! I love you guys!**

**Thanks a massive bunch!**

**Love,**

**Thewolfgurlgleek :) xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
